


Jaal and Sara Ficlets and HC

by Avaquet



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Comfort, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kisses, Loss of Parent(s), New Relationship, Not in any particular order, Romance, Spoilers, Vaginal Sex, breakdowns, happy endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaquet/pseuds/Avaquet
Summary: So, my friend assigns me some of those writing topics to better my story writing- I have some compiled into different types of fics using my HC Sara Ryder and Jaal. These go in no particular order, in fact it can be jumbled around but they are stand alone. Fics vary from very fluffy to comfort/angst to somewhat awkward and some smut~It is written in first person and present tense~





	1. Slow Dance

Scott was touring the Tempest again but with Liam this time. They stopped just below me in the cargo bay.

"This is the shiniest I've ever seen the Nomad." Scott yells out, probably hoping I would hear.

"Because your sister hasn't used it in a week." Gil chimed in over the comms.

"Ha ha, very funny." I cross my arms. "I think that's the most original joke you've come up with so far, Scott."

"It's not a joke though. I'm blatantly making fun of you like always. Look, I'm looking at your reflection through the hood! Hi Miss Grumpy!"

I roll my eyes. 

I let out a small yelp when Jaal placed his hand on my shoulder. "Shit, Jaal. I didn't hear you."

"Pussy." I hear Scott mutter.

Jaal gets the most confused look on his face before he was about to respond. "Um, what is a-"

"Cat." I interrupt.

"Sara." Yells Scott in reply with mine.

"Something I'm not into." Gil squeaks over the comm.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"An idiom for what's in between a woman's legs. Also another term for a cat, usually in conjunction like pussy-cat. Also a term used for people who are scared easily." I continue.

"So many definitions that are all different."

"Confused yet?" I ask, folding my arms.

"Mm, not quite." He tries to reach out to cup my cheek.

"Hey, Sara. You always this boring around here?" Scott calls up, sitting on the Nomad.

I turn around, "What do you want?"

"You got any speakers?"

"Huh?"

"Sounds like you need them."

"Wait- no, Scott. Why?"

"Do you play any music?"

"Well when I do it's in my room."

"Private dancing? Oh la la."

I feel my face get heated up, "Scott, no." I grip the hand rail. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause I am bored. I want to dance."

"Doctors said for you to rest."

"They're no friend of mine."

"Wait wh-"

" 'Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance, well they're no friends of mine." Scott breaks into song.

"Scott-"

"I say, we can go where we want to," he stands up and starts to follow Liam to a console. "A place they will never find."

"Scott, don't. The doctors said-" Jaal's laughing doesn't help.

"And we can act like we come from out of this world. Oh hey-"   
And then;  
Music.

"Hey Sara." He elongates my name like a child wanting a thing.

"Oh boy. What?"

"Since I can't dance, and twins kinda live vicariously through each other, could you dance for me?" He gives me his best puppy dog eyes and high pitched voice.

Jaal places his hand on my shoulder. My face gets heated as the room stares at me. "I don't know ho-"

"Oh ho ho- I have the perfect song for this."

"Scott, please-" I whisper out. I feel tense.

Jaal leans in close, touching my back with his body as he whispers into my ear, "Turn around and you can stand on my feet and I will lead. Don't worry, Liam sent me Vids of humans dancing." H E C K.

I let out a whispered nervous laugh as the song turns into something slow. My face could light a match right now. I slowly turn around to face Jaal who is giving a comforting smile. I was about to step on his feet when I remembered I was wearing shoes. "Oh, uh, hold on."

He raises a brow and backs up a little bit as I go to the ground to take off my shoes. The position was not good when looking up from below.

"Wow, that didn't take long." Scott started laughing gutturally.

I shot up fast when I realized. I felt a blunt pain shoot through the top of my head and Jaal let out a grunt. I placed my hand over my head. "Oh shit! Jaal, I'm so sorry! Are you-"

He starts laughing, "Dearest, I'm fine. A little sore, but nothing broke or bled. All is fine."

"Well at least I took off my shoes." I step on his feet gently.

"What was Scott referring to a moment ago?"

"Uh..." He holds onto my waist with both hands as I wrap my arms around his neck for stability. The top of his head rests against mine as he moves slowly. "Well, the angle made it seem like well. I was going down on you. Which isn't a bad thing- well in public it can be, and definitely not something to do in front of family and-"

"Shh, Darling." He chuckles, "I understand now. Are you nervous?"

"When am I not?"

"Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"Hey!" Scott blurts out. "You two should kiss!"

"No." I clench my teeth. "But Scott does sometimes." I tense up.

He pulls his head back, and tilts it in concern, "We can stop if you want."

Even though I was a bit tense, I didn't want to. The song was nice, his warmth is nice, him being so close to me is nice, his face is nice, "No! I'm actually enjoying this somewhat. Just not used to it." I give him a smile.

He returns his head, "Do you want to get used to this?"

I kiss him in response, which gains a couple of 'woos' from the small crowd below. I break off a bit quicker than I'd like, face probably burning his because I can't feel mine anymore.

He gives a sly chuckle. "Yes. It seems you do."

The song ends and I step off his feet. He leans down to nuzzle my head one more time while people clap. It was almost a sarcastic clap but maybe they know how shy I am. Actually they should know. I've been living with them for almost a year and with Scott for 22 years.

"I heard Sara's clothes are on sale 100% off at Jaal's place." I hear Scott and almost choke on the air I was breathing.

"Scott!"

"You're yelling the wrong name, Sis."

I cover my face with both hands in embarrassed frustration as Jaal tries to give me a shoulder massage to help ease me. "I can hear you laughing, Jaal." I say through gritted teeth.

"Your brother is amusing. The way he tries to flirt for me, as if I am unable to."

"You don't need to flirt with me to uh-" not that far in the relationship yet hold up, "flirt with me. Damnit. I'm tired. I can't think."

He nuzzles the back of my head while laughing, "Seems like you need the flirting help."


	2. Shy Kiss and Tending an Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This happens right after Jaal's loyalty mission- Pre romance/relationship.
> 
> ~written in first person and present tense~

"He could have killed you, Jaal." I strain my face holding back tears as I turn to look at him. "I was so worried."

He steps closer, reaching out and cupping the back of my head, nuzzling his forehead on mine. "It will heal." I bring my hand up to cup his head. "All scars do."

There's a single moment. Silent, but the loudest and the most expressive I've ever seen. I see the glint in his face wound still fresh but no blood. The bullet only cut into his cheek, a bit more to the right and... I almost start to cry thinking about it. It's like he felt it. But I felt him on a level that was deeper than emotional. A word I do not know. This feeling that's technically not a feeling for it is not of the five senses or strictly emotional. Deeper. Like if the conscious had a realm of its own. My realm just suddenly stopped at his touch. The realm in silence and bliss, even for a moment. But this speaks more words than I've ever heard in my life.

When he backs away, it's like life resumes chaos. "I want to say goodbye, before we leave." He motions me to follow as we walk towards his mother's.

I stand off to the side as they exchange words and hugs. Lips still quivering. Eyes still blurry. Face still heated and strained. He could've died, right there. He had a gun to his face. And I trusted him, and he still got shot. He could've died- he could've died- he could've- and I was a witness. It could've been my fault. I could've stopped the shooter. I let him get shot. Because I trusted Jaal. He told me not to shoot him. But he could've died... I still hear my heart beating, I feel the blood pressure pulse through my veins. My pulse points feel like they could erupt at any moment. The fact I can externally still hear my heart beating scares me even more.

"Pathfinder. Do you need help calming down?" SAM asks internally.

My breathing gets shaky. "Yes."

"Might I suggest tending Jaal's wound and talking to him?"

"Can't you calm me down?"

"Yes. But, I would like you to be independent as much as possible. It also helps with my experience and your mental growth. If it starts to become a danger, I will then intervene."

"You're right. Thanks SAM."

My heart does start to calm down. "Jaal?" I call out.

"Yes?"

"Do you need some medigel?"

"Need? No. But a small dose might decrease the pain."

"Allow me?"

"I do not mind at all, Sara." He sits down.

I pull out a medigel packet. I put some of the gel on the swab and start lightly pressing it on his scar. He winces once or twice but urges me forward.

"How did you know he wasn't going to kill you?" I ask.

"I didn't. I knew he was a bad shot but even the worst can strike a kill."

I put the medigel packet away and sigh. I sit on my knees and face him. I let a tear fall which sent another tear chasing after it and another parallel. "Jaal..." I look away.

He brings up a hand to cup my face. Still gloved, but he gently runs his thumb across my cheek to wipe away the silent tears.

"Dearest. I am alive." He uses his thumb to point my chin up at him. I look into his eyes and see a deep concern and almost hurt or worry. He leans forward, a bit jagged and unsure. Then he leans up a bit and plants a warm and timid kiss on my forehead. He sends tiny electrical sparks through, which is quite calming. I close my eyes and squeeze out the remaining tears. I could hear them drip on my armor.

After a few full and tender seconds he comes back and looks at me again. 

"I am alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to post all my Drabbles that I've done so far all on the same day because why not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ but I'll definitely add more on later dates!


	3. First Kiss, Hope We Don't Get Caught, Caught in a Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is meeting Jaal's family. Well mostly getting close to Jaal-
> 
> ~written in first person and present tense~

"My true mother is excited to meet you in person." Jaal smiles at me.

"I'm quite excited to meet her, too. And the rest of the family."

He laughs, "Oh, but not everyone is there today."

"Okay then, most of the family?"

"More like some."

"How many are home?"

"Hmm. About thirty."

My mouth drops open. "That's... some?"

"We Are a large family. Most Angara families total in about thirty to fifty. Though, my family is interested in meeting you."

I look outside the shuttle window, "Looks like it'll storm soon, huh?"

He stands up and looks over my shoulder, "Ah, yes. My home is not too far now. We should be in safety soon."

I turn my head to look at him. My face ends up quite close to his, a lot closer than normal. I step back a bit. "I'm not afraid of storms."

"I never said you were. But storms on Havarl can be quite dangerous. And until recently, quite unpredictable."

"Until recently?"

"You reset the vault. Things are slowly returning back to normal. Slow in comparison to us. Extraordinarily fast for a whole planet."

"Oh yeah. Kinda forgot I was a part of that." I look back out the window.

I feel his hand on my shoulder. "Sara, you were the one to lead us and you were the one to reset the vault."

"I didn't do it alone. I couldn't have."

"I believe you could have in most parts. You are an amazing woman with a divine heart."

"Thank you, but what does a divine heart have to do with resetting the vault?"

"You were there to earn Evfra's trust by freeing the scientists. You decided we need to stay and save Havarl. You decided the life of a planet was worth his patience. You didn't have to restore Havarl. But you did anyways."

I can't help but to smile. Even if I want to retaliate and say that it shouldn't be praised because I expect it of myself. "Thank you, Jaal. You are very sweet to me."

"You deserve praise. And I mean it."

The shuttle comes to a slow stop. "Ah, I guess we are here?" I ask. 

Jaal nods and opens the shuttle doors. He steps down first then I do. I feel some rain drops. "It's gonna get wet soon."

"We should head inside then."

He starts to walk a bit faster and so do I. But when I do he goes a little faster with a smug look on his face. His legs are longer than mine so it's easier for him to go faster. I borderline scurry next to him and when we reach the door to the house he can't help but laugh.

I am slightly out of breath but I laugh with him for a moment. He smiles as he opens the door and leads me in. It seems more like a metal compound than a home, but it is also hidden. I believe we have the Kett to thank for this cultural change.   
We walk a few feet in when we hear a female Angara voice come from the hallway before us.

"Jaal! Jaal!" A woman comes rushing out and has the biggest smile on her face. She hugs Jaal warmly.

When they break the hug, Jaal introduces us. "Mother, this is Sara. Sara this is my true mother, Sahuna."

Her warm smile doesn't fade as she looks at me. I approach and hug her, which took her by a welcome surprise. "I know Angara like the hugging." I back up. Sahuna now has an even brighter smile on her face.

"Jaal's told me how much he admires you." 

I glance at Jaal, who has an embarrassed smile on his face and he shies away. "Oh?"

"Jaal's my favorite. He sews, writes poetry-"

Jaal steps a bit forward. I can't help but giggle. "M-mother." He clears his throat.

Sahuna places one hand on my shoulder and another hand on Jaal's shoulder. "I am late for a Resistance meeting. Stay strong." She smiles and nods at me. She passes through Jaal and I and heads out. It's now pouring.

"Your mother is in the Resistance?"

"Yes, and." He leans in closer, "every child is her favorite."

He puts his hand on my shoulder to lead me forward. He opens the door to the main room.

The room is full of about twenty Angara all talking and sharing glances at us, smiling faces. The room itself is not very big. Some walk out and some walk into the room. Many conversations, and it seems they're always close to one another. Jaal leads me through the crowd, introducing me to some of his family as we pass them. I overhear some conversations.

"Jaal! You bringing someone special to meet us?"

"Going to give your friend some real food this time?"

I can't help but smile. We stop for a moment. "Cozy." Comes my professional opinion.

"We like to live like this." He smiles back. He leads me forward to another door. When the door opens we are met with a tiny room full of stuff. Mostly boxes. And a cot in the back with more metal boxes on top.

"And this is my sanctuary." Jaal steps in first and heads straight for his cot to move a box.

"We have a saying. Home is where the heart is."

He stops for a minute and looks at me. "Mm, I like that." 

I walk inside fully and the door automatically shuts behind me.  
"Oh. Who put this here?" Jaal moves the last box on top of his lap. I move and sit next to him on his cot. He opens the box.

I see old papers and stained data pads full of sketches and instructions. "Schematics?"

"Yes." He continues to move around the papers.

Then I see a withered carapace belonging to a bug. "Is that a... kaerkyn?"

"A pet kaerkyn. Named Alfit. He died so I took him apart."

"To learn?"

"Why not?" He shrugged before putting the lid on the box and moving it to the floor.

I press my lips together in a 'ah okay' manner.

"I don't show people these things." He says as he sits up.  
I lean back on my hands and look around for a moment. It's silent. A slight awkward ting places in the air. Jaal moves anxiously. I look at him and notice his face has changed emotion. His body faces mine. His eyes tell me; vulnerable, nervous, longing, gentile. I tilt my head.

"You make my heart sing." He adjusts so he is facing me more. The emotion in his eyes deepen as his pupils dilate a bit. "I want us to be together." He extends his hand out a bit towards mine.

My eyes go a bit wide. My mouth opens slightly and I smile. "Yeah. I'd like that." I relax a bit with a slow blink.

He lets out a nervous laugh. "Yes!"

I laugh with him. He turns more comfortable. But the laugh is short and sweet. He turns to me. His hand cups my cheek as he tilts his head slightly and stares longingly into my eyes. "I adore you." My face twitches happily. He starts to lean forward a bit hesitant. I lean forward in confirmation and our lips meet timidly halfway. Eyes closed. One lip on top of the other. Light. Gentile. Warm. Safe. A little wet.

Tiny electrical sparks nip at my lips. It tickles. I feel my spine send out flares of this fluttering love throughout my body. I feel my heart smile and swoon. I curl my fingers in one hand slowly. My body tickles as it plays it's orchestra of bliss.

The kiss was only a few seconds. I savor it when he slowly sits back up by slowly opening my eyes to meet his hooded eyes. A smile placed across my lips. 

He seems to be lost in me for a moment. I was lost in him. But he is snapped back to reality. Jaal clears his throat. "I uh. I have one more thing I'd like to show you." He stands up and extends both of his hands out to me.

I take them both, and stand up. He circles me around looking into my eyes as I agree to his idea.

"Lay down." He tells me as he goes over to a small box on a desk on the other side of the room. 

"Okay." I get down on the floor and stars shine and cover the ceiling. It's the andromeda galaxy as far as I can tell. But it's beautiful.

Jaal joins me on the floor. "It's not accurate. But it's another thing to take apart and figure out. And now I'm going to have someone to do it with." He looks over at me. I look back at him and join my hand with his. We both look back up to the stars. "My mother is going to love you." I sigh. "Sorry." He shakes his arm in a comforting way.

"Ah. Jaal." I sigh out. "This is absolutely beautiful."

"I thought you would like it."

"Like it? I love it!" I turn on my side to face him. He turns his head. "Jaal. You've shown me a galaxy. But I see the universe in your eyes."

He turns to his side to face me. "Darling. I..." he laughs nervously. "Your words-"

"I know. I have my moments. Not as many as you do." I playfully poke his nose. He grins. "You want to know what I do when I'm flustered or can't think of anything?"

"You make masterpieces on paper or your instrument?"

"Hmm. Not just that. Actions speak louder than words is another saying we have. Actions can also paint a picture if those actions are driven by emotion. And oh, another saying is that a picture is worth more than a thousand words."

"Is there any action that could justify how I feel?"

"I felt it in your kiss." I hint.

And he took that hint. He rolls on top of me and kisses me again. Lip on top of lip. Deeper, more intense. My arms wrap around him. The orchestra plays again, the heart the conductor. His lips and heart my muse. His bioelectricity doesn't just nip at my lips. It pulses through. A deeper feeling. Some sparks nip across my face as we are that close.

We hear a noise outside his door and he pops up. "I think they're listening in on us." He chuckles as he sits up. Helping me up.

"Curious bunch aren't they?"

"Yes they are." He laughs. He leans up against a crate and I lean up against him looking up at the stars again. I feel his breathing on my back.

A few minutes go by of just admiring his work. "Hey, Jaal?" I break the silence.

"Yes, Darling?"

"You know, I don't think this is what Evfra meant when he said to /assess the alien/."

We both start laughing again.

"Well, it's not like either of us is complaining."

"As long as you don't send him reports."

"Why not? Shouldn't the world know?"

"Well sure, tell him. But you don't need to go into detail. Well, I'm not sure he'd appreciate those kind of reports."

"Hmm. That is true."

"Also. Do you care that your family knows about us?"

"Of course. I want them to know!"

"What made you stop kissing me?" I tease.

He lets out a sly chuckle. "I know a bit about you, Darling. You get uncomfortable with large amounts of attention from different people at once. And it was becoming a bit more than what I want right now."

"I understand. And I feel that, too. But hey, I will work towards being more comfortable with the PDA attention."

"PDA?"

"Public display of affection. I know you'll have to restrict yourself, so I want to be able to open myself up more to showing us off more. We will have to work on it, though."

"I'm perfectly fine with that."

I snuggle a little deeper into his chest.


	4. Night Kiss and Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple days after seeing the cannible scene on Kadara and nightmares follow- how does one deal with these?
> 
> ~written in first person and present tense~

I toss and turn. Every time I close my eyes I see the nightmares arise. Seeing my brother being torn apart by kett. My crew being eaten alive by cannibalistic exiles. That mission was only yesterday. Seeing the Roekaar tear me apart limb by limb. The remnant destroying the Nexus because I was too late.

Last night, I had a nightmare of Liam screaming. I go to investigate to find out someone was gnawing his leg while he was strapped to a chair. I could see his bone and blood all over the cannibal. Meat dangles from his mouth. I hear screams from my other crew members from other rooms. My heart races. The sound of my heart beat wakes me up. Sweat beads up around my face. Panting. I haven't slept since.

I can't sleep tonight. I can't go back to that hell in the back of my mind. It's too soon.

"Pathfinder. I would advise an activity or music to put your mind at ease." SAM speaks internally.

"I listen to music every night, SAM. It usually stops the nightmares but I feel like the more I do and the more I see... the worse it gets."

"Have you considered talking to someone?"

"I'm talking to you." I smile.

"Jaal seems to comfort you the best."

"It's the middle of the night. I don't want to wake him."

"He is in the mess hall."

"Do you spy on the crew, SAM?"

"Not intentionally. I have sensors on the ship. I usually watch over you and the crew."

"That's... actually really sweet of you."

"Life is priceless. I've learned that mostly from you."

"I know you experience things through me. Do you experience sleep without actually sleeping because I am asleep?"

"Yes. Though your nightmares are unpleasant."

"Tell me about it."

"You should tell Jaal about it."

"Why you... smooth comeback, SAM."

"Thank you." If an AI could sound smug, SAM surely did.

I sit up in my bed and rub my face. SAM slowly brightens the lights. "Fine. I'll go talk to him. Is he still in the mess?"

"Yes."

I slowly stand up off the bed. My red silk sleep dress doesn't provide much warmth. But it's so soft. I reach down on the floor for my black fluffy robe and sluggishly put it on. I tie the little wrap around my waist and put my hands in the pockets and start walking out my door. Uncaring that I'm barefoot.

I slowly approach the mess hall door, directly to the left of my own door. It slides open. I see Jaal sitting at the table facing the door but looking at a datapad. He looks up at me with a sleepy smile.

"Can't sleep?" I ask him.

"Not really. You?"

"Nightmares keep me up."

"What kind?"

"Horrible. Ever since that... place. I saw Liam get eaten alive in my last nightmare."

"How long ago was this nightmare?"

"Last night."

"Darling." He sets his datapad down. "I know humans are supposed to get about seven hours of sleep per day cycle. You haven't slept since?"

"No. And it was about three hours of horrid sleep, too."

"What can I do, Dearest?"

"I don't know. Erase my memory?"

"I am afraid I cannot do that."

"I will think of something. Usually my music helps me sleep. The sound of waves, rain, light thunderstorms. Just water in general can really calm me." I lean against the wall next to the door. "Why are you still up?"

"Angara don't need as much sleep, nor depend on it as much as humans. We get energy from the sun and food, and... sleep. But I too, am disturbed by the gruesome scene."

"Do you get nightmares?"

"When I am able to sleep deeply, about once every night. And I wasn't able to sleep deeply until about a week after joining you."

"What do you do to calm yourself?"

"Meditation. When I was young, my true mother would help me go to sleep with a bioelectric lullaby. I mimic it while I meditate."

"Water helps me meditate. I combine it with my biotics sometimes to get the feeling of floating. Not while I'm trying to sleep though. Just the water helps."

"Then would I suggest a shower?"

"I smell that bad?" I smile slyly.

"I believe you know what I meant."

"Yes, I do. But I've already taken a shower. My hair is still slightly damp."

"Now that, I can smell. It is light but it is sweet, in a floral way."

"Roses. That's the scent I went with. It's one of my favorites."

"What is a rose?"

"A thorny bud. Usually a deep red bud with a distinguishable smell, the one I'm wearing. It is also a symbol for love and romance. It's a flower that grows on a green bush."

"Does the smell calm you?"

"Yes. It's in my hair and the lotion on my skin. Also in my facial moisturizer and perfume. And deodorant... I'm kinda a fan of the rose smell."

"I would say that might cause it to be overbearing. But I've never smelled anything overbearing on you."

"Rose is a light smell already. Some things amplify it but I like the products that keep it light. Just so I can combine them."

"It seems the rose and water aren't helping as much as they used to."

"I'm sure they still do. It's just, this time the cons outweigh the pros."

"I am... not sure what to do or suggest."

"SAM says you uh... comfort me. I mean SAM didn't have to say that for me to know. But uh, being around you helps."

"Your presence also calms me, Darling. Are you suggesting we sleep together?"

My face gets heated. "Well, yeah. But literally sleep together. Um, no sex."

"Is that an idiom, or?"

"Sleeping together is usually an idiom for sex. Thought I would clarify."

"I apologize. That is not what I meant."

"It's okay, I understood you. We could try this tonight. See how it works? Are you used to sleeping with sound?"

"Yes. I can sleep in most environments."

"Right. You slept while I drove the Nomad."

He laughs at that. "Yes I did. I will join you in your room in a moment. I need to finish this report to Evfra."

"Alright. I'll be in my room."

I smile at him and I leave to go back to my room. I unrobe and place it on the back of my desk chair this time. I notice some dirty clothes on the floor. I pick them up quickly and place them in a laundry bag, which was empty. 

I hear my door open and see Jaal walk in. I smile from the foot of my bed.

"Do you sleep in that?" Jaal tilts his head.

"Yeah. It's silk. It's soft and... silky." I fight back a laugh.

"Would you get too warm in it?"

"It's quite thin actually. What do you sleep in?"

"Usually we sleep naked. Or just in underwear."

"Underwear is universal?"

"What do you use underwear for?" He asks rhetorically.

"Well... yeah... okay."

"Do you want me nude or in underwear?"

"Well, for the first few nights I would prefer you in underwear. I mean, if you decide to come back and sleep with me that is."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I move a lot in my sleep."

"Have you slept with anyone before?"

"When I was really little I remember physically kicking Scott off the bed while I was asleep. His crying woke me up. That's when Mom got us separate beds. Ever since, uh no."

He laughs. "Children usually are restless sleepers. I'm sure this experience will be different."

"Right. I'm going to cuddle up against someone I really truly care about with my heart. Someone who can calm me down. My body would be stupid to try and kick you off."

He starts to take off his clothes. "I assure you, I don't move much in my sleep. Angara usually stop moving in their sleep when they get older. Smaller movements are common."

He is quite quick in stripping down to his underwear, which looks like a pair of boxers and a speedo had a kid. It's quite form fitting. The smoothness caught me off guard until I remembered, ah internal dick.

"Are you cold?" I ask. I usually keep the cabin chilly.

"Darling, we are used to living on Voeld. The cold usually doesn't bother us. This feels good. It feels free." He sits on the edge of the bed. "It's soft."

"Yeah. I put a memory foam underneath the sheets. I sleep better on softer beds."

"And, you have many pillows."

"I make it into a nest. And that really long one is a body pillow. I cuddle with it most nights."

"That's... adorable. Do all humans do that?"

"Not really. I mean I wouldn't know. But Scott used to sleep with just two pillows and Mom just kinda slept with twenty. I usually sleep on my stomach with one leg and arm wrapped around the body pillow."

"I'll be your body pillow for tonight." Jaal smiles at me.

"I look forward to it." I smile back. 

I move to one side of the bed while Jaal gets situated under the covers. I wiggle under the covers on my side and face him. We are both staring off into each other's eyes and grinning. We both end up laughing. He positions one arm under my neck, and bends at the elbow to hold my back. I nuzzle closer into his neck. His chin rests atop my head. His other arm wraps around my waist bringing me closer. I wrap my only free arm around him, as the other arm is just kinda mashed between us. Our legs intertwine, and I lean more on my stomach, a position more comfortable to me. He places a kiss atop my head.

"Darling One, I believe this is the most comfortable I've been in most of my life. I will have no trouble sleeping with you in my arms."

"I would say the same, but I don't want to be wrong and then feel bad."

"Darling, if you have another nightmare, I will be here. All you have to do is open your eyes and remember I am always by your side."

"Thank you. And this feels more comfortable than my body pillow. I feel safe. Not just safer but, safe."

"Your breath tickles my neck."

"Do you want me to stop?" I meant to say if he wanted me to move but then that happened.

"No!" He blurts out. "Never! It's a comforting tickle."

"I meant to ask if you wanted me to move, but apparently I'm too tired to do language properly."

"Then sleep, my Dear. Sleep." He nuzzles his head into my hair. I can feel his smile.

It's blurry. I can't make out clear shapes. I'm dreaming. I know this. It's dark and fuzzy, but I recognize figures. I see dark green columns and a circular platform in the middle of the room. It's dark around me. Four green pillars are on the edge of the circle. I'm only looking in. Where am I? I see a light from the tall ceiling, oval shapes dot the deep hole in the ceiling where the light comes from. Pods. How many pods? 

This is the exaltation facility.

I feel a panic. Why am I alone? What's going on? Why am I here? I look around, unable to move. I hear voices. I am hidden even though I haven't moved an inch. I recognize them. Kett. I want to scream. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. But I'm immobile. I look down and notice that I'm in my armor. My gun in its holster. But I don't reach for it. Why don't I reach for it? Why can't I move? I know I can move, but I'm subconsciously not able to move. I'm stuck in my own trance.  
A pod floats down. A Kett levitates up to it. A syringe in each hand. Who's in the pod? The pod opens. It's Jaal.  
I scream. Only I can hear me. Nothing is blocking my way. I can wiggle. Nothing is holding me down. I scream. I scream. I scream. I feel hot tears drown my face. My voice cracks. My heart feels like it's about to burst. I feel sick. So sick. I am shaking violently. Why? Why? Why? I'm only breaking more free when the process continues more. If I stop moving, will it stop? 

Jaal's hands extend. No, me stopping doesn't stop the process. I continue to squirm I continue to scream. That's when I hear Jaal say, "Sara, why didn't you help save me?"

And then the Kett plunges the syringes in the base of his neck and Jaal screams in pain. Wriggling as he transforms. Suffering. Tortured. Enslaved. 

I cry. I wail. I scream out. The tears on my face blurring the already blurry scene. I know this is a dream. But what if? No... no. No, no, no! Why would I think that? I'm seeing it now. Why does it feel so real when it's not? My heart feels like it will burst out at any moment. My entire body is shaking. My heart feels the deepest and emptiest sadness. 

He is transformed. He pulls a gun on me. I can reach for my gun. That was Jaal. Was. Jaal. What would Jaal do? What would Dad do? Dad would be disappointed in me hesitating. Jaal already did this before. But he didn't have to knowingly kill his heart. Selfish thinking, Sara, selfish. Help me. Help me. Help me. I break down to my knees. The floor glistening in my tears. I feel his gun on my head. "Weak."

"Jaal. Please." I whimper out. "Please."

"Get up." He yells. "Get up. Get up. Please get up."

Please? Kett don't say-

I open my eyes to a worried Angara face. I am on my back. Jaal is leaning over me, holding my wrists gently.

"Oh, Darling One." He holds my head with one hand and plants a worried kiss on my forehead. "You wouldn't wake up. It didn't take you long to fall asleep. But then you started panting and squirming. You let out panicked moans and grunts. I've been trying the past ten minutes to wake you. I almost. Called in Lexi. Darling, what happened?"

"I... I... Jaal..." I wrap my arms around him in a desperate attempt to feel safe again. And I cry into his shoulders. "I... I can't. It's too much. Jaal... it's too much."

He sits us both up and embraces me. "Dearest. I am here."

"And you're... alive." 

"I am alive. You are alive. We are together. Here in your bed, surrounded by your pillows. My smell and your rose. And the music plays water as its instrument."

I hold on to him as tightly as I can. I cannot speak.

"My Dear, let it all out. Don't hold back. I will catch you, I will hold you. I got you. Do not hold it in. You can tell me about the nightmare whenever you deem yourself ready. Even if you cry all night, I will be here, gladly supporting you the best that I can."

And so I do. I cry and I cry hard. Holding on tighter with almost every exhale. He rocks me slightly side to side and hums deeply. I feel electrical sparks nip at my skin in a rhythmic way. It's light and soothing. Like a lullaby. He plants a kiss on the top of my head from time to time. I'd say about a good fifteen minutes to half an hour passes before I am able to withdraw from him.

"Sorry I gave your shoulder a bath." I try to laugh.

"It'll dry." He places my hair behind my ears and looks into my eyes. Head tilted, concerned. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

"Will it help?"

"Only you can decide that. Either way, I will support you."

I feel like I want to talk about it. "I... I will try. I want to talk but, it's hard. Even though I know it wasn't real."

"Your subconscious still tortured you. It is keeping you from a good nights rest. Maybe it is a deep fear that's itching to come out? If that is the case, then I will offer the best reassurance I can."

"That makes sense. This was the worst one for me. Emotionally at least. I couldn't move until the end. Nothing was holding me. But I..." I felt like crying again.

"Take your time."

"It was the exaltation facility." I say quickly. And I see the look in his eyes change, like he understood exactly where this was going. "I couldn't stop it. I was screaming but... you... I couldn't... I had my gun, but I couldn't do it. Because it was you... and I failed. You asked why I couldn't help stop it. But I couldn't move. Until the end... then I just dropped to my knees in shame. And much more but... Jaal..."

I see tears form in his eyes.

"Jaal?" Is he going to be mad at me for even thinking about this? Or-

"I'm... imagining if our positions switched. I didn't mean to start thinking this..." We grasp at each other in a hasty embrace. I feel his tears drop on my back. "Darling One. Dearest. Sara, let me promise you this. It's harder for the Kett to catch me if I'm by your side. They can't. Because I'm fighting to keep you alive and they would capture you with me. And I will not let that happen."

"I don't want you to get captured either. But what if I fail?"

"I would never blame you. Would you blame me?"

"No. And I won't let you get taken. And if you do, I'll be there. And I have SAM and my determination."

"We did get the Moshae. And how many captured Angara have we saved along the way?"

"Many."

"Exactly. Even saved some other species as well."

We break the embrace and nuzzle foreheads. "I do feel better, Jaal. Thank you."

"Just remember these aren't just words to help you feel better. I know in human culture it's common for one to lie to make another feel better."

"But you're not a human."

"Exactly."

"And I know Angara are usually always honest with their words. And just to let you know, I wasn't lying either."

"I know. You might not have bioelectricity but your heart beat, your hands and breath, your biotics, say much."

"Biotics?" I look at my body and see a faint glow. When I look it disappears as I feel calmer. "Wow, I know biotics can be uncontrolled when emotions are high but still."

"Bioelectricity is the same way. Do you want to try and sleep again?"

"Yes. I do. I feel safer than before. I feel better." We settle back into bed like we were before.

I stop him before he pulls me closer. "Jaal, do you do anything special to a significant other before bed?"

"Well, we can kiss or hug."

"Well, so do we. We call it a goodnight kiss."

He smiles at me and we close our eyes. Lips meeting lightly and briefly. "Goodnight, my Darling One."

"Goodnight, my Dear." I smile to him. His smile deepens as this is the first endearment I've called him. He holds me tightly.  
I fall asleep easier than last. The dream a dream, in safe arms.


	5. Reunion Kiss, a Promise, and Exchanging Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~A part of this took inspiration of Misscoet's "Perfume" comic strip. I originally saw it on their tumblr, please go see it, as it's a beautiful comic of Jaal/Ryder. Link in notes(?)~
> 
> I play very loose on the terms of a Promise, reunion kiss, and exchange in letters. Sleepy fluff.
> 
> ~written in first person and present tense~

I wake up to SAM telling me that well, it's time to get up. I scratch and rub my face and slowly sit up in bed, SAM slowly brightening the lights to help wake me up.  
A ping on my omnitool wakes me up more. I open it to find I had a new message. One from Jaal;

/Darling One,

I hope you had a pleasant rest. I wish to speak with you when you are ready. I will be in the tech lab.

Your Darling,  
Jaal\

My heart fluttered. Even reading it, /Darling One/ makes me fall in love all over again. Such a unique endearment I haven't heard before. Darling has really died out over the ages, sadly. I ping him back;

/Darling,

Waking up and finding your message instantly brightened my morning. I have to get dressed but I will be there shortly.

Yours always,  
Sara\

I stand up and put on my hoodie and pants on, and slip on some shoes. Place my hair up in a pony and head out. Up the ladder and to the tech lab.

"Hi, Jaal." I smile sleepily.

"Dearest!" He smiles fully and walks up to greet me with a warm embrace. I nuzzle in his neck.

"Mm, you're warm."

"Pleasant?"

"Very. You said you wanted to talk to me about something." Neither of us let go.

"Yes. I have something I want you to try."

"What is it?"

"Perfume."

"Oh, interesting." I lean more into him.

He chuckles. "Darling Sara, you are going to have to let go to try it."

"Mm, but you're so comfy."

"You can return afterwards."

"Promise?"

"Of course." I let go and open my eyes slowly. I'm also pretty sure half my body is still waking up because I have that weird numb feeling going on.

He pulls up a small vial with an absorbent stick attached to the inside of the lid. The vial is clear but full of light blue liquid. "It is a trail run. I have the notes of the ingredients nearby. But I think I have the smell right." He hands it to me.

"Screw or pop?" 

"Um... I, uh, idiom?"

I blush, "Uh no- the uh lid. Does it screw off or just kinda... /pop/" I make a popping noise and a motion of popping off the lid.

"Ah, it simply pops off."

I take off the lid. The stick is full of the liquid and a lighter shade of blue. I dab it on my left wrist then pop the lid back on. I lightly press both wrists together to distribute the perfume. Jaal takes back the vial with some curiosity.

The smell is both similar and strange. In a good way. I smell a faint hint of roses and a faint hint of...

"Do you like it?" 

"Yes. I can smell a hint of rose in it, and another familiar smell."

"I looked at the ingredients that your perfume had and did my best to copy it. Then I combined it with what I use in mine with slight modifications."

"I love it, Jaal. It's light and so familiar yet so different. It might be my new favorite smell." 

"I am pleased to hear that you like it. I will make a full vial soon."

"It's like, our main smells combined. I love how it works so well."

"It's... exhilarating, Sara." He places the vial down. 

"You didn't have to mix a special perfume you know. With as much as we touch each other already I'm surprised the scents aren't already combined."

"I believe I have a promise to keep?" He already begins to embrace me. Instead, I look up into his eyes and place my arms around his neck. His facial expression turns more serious.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to kiss you like this."

He was about to speak but then I interrupt him with my lips. A moan escapes his chest that just makes me hold on tighter. His grip tightens around my waist and upper back bringing me closer. Even though I initiated the kiss, I feel more numb and jelly-like than before. I actually bend in a little bit.

When we break the kiss, our eyes are still closed and faces still touching. "Jaal, each mission we do together, I'm grateful you're by my side. But at the same time, we are both in danger, and no matter how good you are... there's always a chance. Jaal, I miss you. I just never know when it might be our last t-"

He interrupts me with a quick kiss. "Sara, though your words are true, I am here. I've noticed my aim has been sharper with you around. My thoughts are clearer. I've become better knowing, I have someone dear to me, my heart, to come back to. To live for. To experience the things I love doing with. So just know, when you're by my side and I by yours, I like to make sure that we both survive."

We embrace fully. I nuzzle into his neck and he nuzzles into my hair. This might be the closest we've been. And I aim to get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know if the link works here but I'll post it anyways-
> 
> http://misscoet.tumblr.com/post/159369897735/talking-about-perfume-人-i-have-this-little


	6. Awkward Kiss, Sharing a Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, after Meridian, Sara and Jaal want to try something new in the showers. Jaal doesn't understand at first but gets it. Though things are interrupted by a nervous yelling Liam and an angry Lexi. Some humorous fluff.
> 
> ~written in first person and present tense~

It's time to just... relax. Maybe for a couple of weeks? Or just one more week. We've conquered Meridian. Time for a break, but; we need to "get back to work." I get up from my bed and smile. Waking up on my own, no alarms. Damn this feels good. I smirk. But I know what else would feel great.

I don't change. I walk out of my room and ask SAM, "Where's Jaal?"

"Cargo bay."

"Are there people there?"

"Cora and Drack are conversing on the top level. Jaal is by the Nomad."

"What's he doing?"

"Tinkering. With Gil's permission."

"How long?"

"A few hours."

"Is he straining or in need of a break?"

"Physically, I see no signs of strain. You should ask him yourself."

"Got it. Thank you, SAM."

"No problem, Sara."

I walk down the hallway and through the doors of the cargo bay. Jaal and I haven't had much time alone in about a week. I could make some time, if he's willing. 

Jaal meets me with his eyes and smiles widely. "Good morning, Taoshay! Sleep well?" He calls across.

I close the distance. "Quite well. It's good to not wake up to an alarm once in a while."

"Your sleep was good, then?"

"Yes. I was surprised to not see you next to me when I awoke."

"Did you miss me?" He takes off his gloves and holds my hands.

"Mm. Yes. The sight of you always brightens my mornings."

He cups my face and I close my eyes. "Darling, you have the same impact on me. It is wonderful to see you so happy. I can tell you've gotten good sleep."

"What about you?"

"Quite pleasant. I remember your smell in my dreams."

"Hopefully a good smell?"

He laughs. "Of course. You had freshly taken a shower remember?"

I could take another shower... with him. "I'm planning on taking another one soon. If you want to help?" I feel my face shift to a more sultry look to accompany my tone of voice. I inch closer to him.

"Mm. Yes. I am always happy to help." He doesn't match my tone. But stays happy.

"I'll be in there shortly."

"Then, so will I."

I take my leave and head back. I go get my robe, just in case. And I head for the showers. I hang my robe up by the entrance to the showers and start up the water, the furthest from the open archway and out of view. A few minutes I hear someone else enter.

I see Jaal step through a slight smile on his face. "So, what do you need help with?" He asked seriously.

I chuckle and bring him closer. "Jaal, you are so innocent sometimes."

"Ah. The question was an idiom? I had a feeling but... who was I to question your need for help?"

"Idiom? Heh, more like an innuendo." I caress around his neck tendrils and he leans into my hand. My other wrapped around his shoulder. His hands come to my waist.

"I see where this is going."

"Are you opposed? Because I can stop."

"No. Temptress, I will stay and /help/ with your shower." His tone finally matches mine. His body pressed up against me.  
He reaches up and places the wet hair behind my ear, then cups the back of my head about to draw me in for a kiss when we hear;

"Oh shit!" Liam muttered out. I could hear him pacing the bathroom.

I close my eyes in frustration. "Forgot to lock the doors." I whisper.

Jaal brings his forehead down to mine. "I think we can wait it out."

Then we hear Lexi at the door. "Liam! Come out here at once! I wasn't done!"

"You didn't tell me that part!" He yells back.

Oh no. Jaal turns his head to better hear what's going on. Our grip on each other loosened.

"It'll be quick, Liam! You won't even feel it!"

"Says you!"

"The needle is thinner than your hair! And you need this!"

"I don't need it up my bum!"

"Then you shouldn't have sat on the hot stove!"

That's when I bring up my hand to cover my mouth as I try to hide my laugh. Jaal does the same.

"I didn't know it was still hot!"

"That's not my fault, Liam! It'll be quick! It's to keep the burn from getting infected and it numbs the area."

"This is going to be a while." I whisper to Jaal.

"I agree. Another time, perhaps?" He whispers back. Holding me again.

"We call those rain checks. And yes. Maybe not in the showers?"

We can hear Lexi and Liam arguing in the background.

"Maybe. Should we help Liam or Lexi?"

"Lexi. I don't want Liam getting an... infected... butt burn." I chortle out.

He chuckles softly. "I agree. How should we do this?"

"We could kind of force him out."

"How?"

"Okay, I'm probably going to really dislike this but, gotta try. Humans typically don't like watching others make out in person. So, push me up against the wall in front of the archway where he can see, and just kiss me. Nothing else though. I don't want to scar him."

"Are you sure? I have no problems doing this, but I know you will dislike it."

"I kinda want to mess with him. Come on, his ass is already burned."

"What if he exits through the other door?"

"SAM. Lock the door. Send Lexi a message that we will lure out Liam."

"Done, Sara. Good luck."

"This will be awkward but most likely hilarious at the same time."

"Sometimes I don't understand humans." He mutters.

"Oh, neither do I. What part is misunderstood?"

"Humans don't seem to like PDA. Isn't it good to see love?"

"They don't usually like sexual PDA."

"That, I can understand. Shall we begin?"

I feel my heart racing. I'm nervous. "Go."

He picks me up by my thighs and I am straddling him. He pins me up against the open wall. I grip on to him. Tense. His hands support my thighs and butt. His body covers my naked body from view. His lips are quite gentile meeting mine. I'm anxious and he can tell. I cannot believe I'm doing this. But some part of me really wants to mess with Liam and just thinking about his reaction-

"Lexi I- oh... OH. Oh shit shit shit!" Liam's starts to scramble around.

I laugh a bit into Jaal's mouth and he returns the laugh. It makes a low rumble sound close to a moan. Mine makes a higher pitched moan noise. Everything feels light. I'm slightly shaking but I feel like bursting into absolute laughter. Just reminds me of a skit I did in front of the class to make people laugh. I shook a bit but still ended up laughing.

"Shit!" Liam finally leaves the room and Lexi catches him.  
Jaal puts me down, and we turn off the water. We look at each other for a moment and just start laughing. 

We must've been laughing loud because we heard Liam in the hallway yell back, "You dicks!"

Which of course causes us to laugh more. He embraces me and I continue to laugh into his chest and neck area, as he continues to laugh while nuzzling my hair.

"I love you, Sara." Jaal calms down a bit.

"I love you too, Jaal."


	7. Sweet Kiss, Holding Hands, Teaching the Other Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Jaal have a happy sleepy morning together. Although sweet moments are made slightly awkward by Peebee and Drack.
> 
> ~written in first person and present tense~

"Sara, Darling. Wake up." I hear a familiar voice in the midst of darkness. 

I slowly open my eyes to a pair of sleepy bold blue starry eyes. Jaal looms over me and cups my cheek. "Good morning, Jaal." I squeak out, leaning into his touch.

"I know SAM usually wakes you up. But I decided to see if you like this change."

"You'd have to wake up before me."

"I don't have a problem with that."

"This is like the first time you've woken before me." I chuckle.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes." I boop his nose with mine.

"Breakfast?" He sits up next to me.

I yawn as I sit up leaning on my hands. "I mean yeah. I like food."

He smiles and stands up, comes around to my end of the bed and holds out his hand. "Then we should go see what Drack has made."

I take his hand and fumble while standing up. He gets a little worried and supports me with his other hand. "I'm fine, Jaal. Just my body hasn't woken up yet." I feel my eyes are still heavy and my smile is barely a smile.

"I can carry you." He holds my hand as we walk slowly to the bedroom door to leave.

"Mm. That would make me fall back asleep."

He shakes my hand a little bit and before we reach the door he stands in front of me. "Then let's wake you up first." He grins.

I raise an eyebrow. He places both his hands on my upper arms and he starts rubbing them.

"Blood flow."

"Ah." The slight shaking is waking me up a bit.

He sends little nips of electricity to help wake me up further. Then he stops just to look into my eyes for a moment before pulling me into a tight embrace, kissing the top of my head and rubbing my back.

"This feels good." I mumble into his neck.

"I am glad. It feels wonderful to have you in my arms." 

He lets me go but not completely. His arms quickly wrap around my waist and I place my hands on his shoulders as he picks me up and spins me around. We laugh out a bit. Before he sets me down, we spend a moment smiling at each other. We let out a soft chuckle as he slides me back down to the floor. He cups my cheek again. "Good morning, Sara." Then leans in to kiss me but intentionally misses and kisses the tip of my nose.

I start giggling. "Hey!"

Before he pulls away from the kiss he licks the tip of my nose lightly with the tip of his tongue. Then kisses it again. I scrunch up my nose, and that makes him laugh. Which makes me laugh in return. He leans back down and places a warm gentle kiss on my lips. I can feel his smile against mine. I feel my body lighten up through my spine. I'm starting to feel his bioelectricity better. He sends gleeful nips of electricity through my lips that almost tickle and make me giggle. He pulls away. "Ready?"

I chuckle. "Yes. Let's go."

He takes a hold of my hand and the door opens on its own. We leave my quarters and walk into the mess hall. Peebee is relaxed on the dinning corner couch with her feet up taking up the rest of the seat. Datapad in hand.

"Where's Drack?" I ask.

"I dunno." She looks up. "You two look oddly happy." She sits up with a sly grin. "I'm surprised I didn't hear anything last night."

"What would you hear?" Jaal innocently asks.

Before I could say anything, Peebee answers, "Oh just Sara going, 'oh yes!'" I let go of Jaal's hand and rush over to her as she is being excessively loud. "'Oh, fuck yes!'" I cover her mouth and she is muffled.

Jaal starts laughing. "No, we did not do that."

I let go of Peebee, who is laughing at this point, too. I try to hide my embarrassed smile. My face burning up.

"Damn. Have you two..?"

"No, Peebee." I sigh.

"Did Drack not make anything?" Jaal approaches the cold stove.

"Nope. Came in here and it was empty. I was thinking about cooking but, nope."

"I can try to make something."

"Jaal, no offense, but your food tastes like ass." Peebee sits up fully.

"Peebee, no offense, but your food is tasteless." He reaches for some nutrient paste.

"Peebee, how do you know what Ass tastes like?" I smirk at my totally original comeback.

She doesn't answer but instead makes a 'V' with her fingers and licks frantically between the two fingers. I roll my eyes.

"And what does that motion mean?" Jaal chose that moment to look.

"What you should do to Sara."

I lightly punch her arm. "Peebee!" I grit my teeth.

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"My fingers are the legs, the space between the fingers are what's in between the legs. And the tongue is just having fun!"

"Oral on a woman." I answer quickly. Feeling my face get redder by the second.

"Well damn, Sara. You don't have to be so clinical about it." Peebee fakes a shiver.

"It got the point across."

"Well, Jaal, if you don't want the clinical version; eating her out is another way of putting it. And another place to put your tongue." Peebee wiggles her brows and I hide my face between my hands.

"Angara do the same. Sara, can you come help me?"

I look up and he is still facing the countertop. I get up and walk over to him.

"Oh a show. I've not watched two people fuck live before."

I turn to her, but then Jaal goes. "So, you've seen necrophilia?"

I chortle and close my eyes holding back more laughing.

"I... wha... no!"

Jaal then loses it. He places a hand on my shoulder to turn me back around to face the counter. He leans over the counter to steady himself as he calms down. "Darling, what is a normal breakfast for you?"

"Uh... oatmeal, a fruit, and a breakfast bar."

"Is it hard to make?"

"No. The oatmeal you just take a packet and stick the contents in a bowl then some water and place into the microwave for some time. The breakfast bar already comes made and in packaging and the fruit is just a fruit."

"Show me?"

"Bleh, oatmeal. Really, Sara?"

I turn to her, "I like it. Especially the strawberry and banana mix."

"Oh, I thought you were talking about the naked bland shit. Gross."

"Ew no. I like flavor."

Jaal stays quiet. 

I turn back around and reach up for two packets. Each packet requires a half a cup of water or milk. "Since water is everywhere we use water."

"You have two packets." He points out.

"Yes. One is strawberry the other is banana. I mix them."

"I like two strawberries and a big, yummy banana." Peebee mutters.

I ignore her. I place the contents in the bowl and put in one cup of hot water. Then in the microwave for two minutes per directions. I reach up into the cupboard and get a granola bar and an orange.

"What is that?" Jaal asks. I let him hold it.

"Orange."

"I see that."

"No." I chuckle, "It's called an orange. It's a fruit."

"You named a fruit after its color?"

"Yeah, humans are unoriginal."

I take the orange back and roll my eyes. I lean over a compost bag and start to peel it.

"Ah. It peels. It has weak skin. Usually our fruits that require peeling often require a knife."

"Humans are from earth. They got the thinnest and softest and most velvet skin. So do their fruits. And probably everything else there." Peebee relaxes again.

"She is soft."

"Oh it gets better when they get naked and right up against you. Just ugh, feels amazing."

"Uh, I'm right here?" I finish peeling and the microwave beeps.

Jaal grabs a towel and gets the bowl out and sets it on the table. I follow with my orange and bar. Jaal let's me sit down first on the other side of the corner seat from Peebee, then he sits on the outside with his plate of paste. And a spoon. I forgot a spoon.

"Ah fuck. Jaal-"

Peebee shoots up, "I knew you two were- aw damnit."

I frown at her.

"Yes, Darling?"

"I forgot a spoon."

"No. Look in your bowl."

"Wait what? Oh... oh... aha, hah. Totally saw that. Thanks."

He kisses my temple. "Not a problem, Darling."

"Nah it's fine. I already ate." Peebee slumps.

"Was that an idiom?" 

"No, Jaal. I was being sarcastic. I haven't eaten yet."

"Want my orange?"

"Not a fan of citrus."

"My bar?"

"What kind?"

"Granola. Nuts and dried fruit."

"Generic."

"What? You want my oats?"

"Nope. I want my own food."

"Sorry, I don't know asari cuisine."

"Drack does. Ugh. Where is he?"

"No clue."

"Jaal do you- no, you don't. You were with Sara the entire time."

He nods. He holds my right hand as I eat my oatmeal. I usually don't eat with my left hand but, this is fine. He sends playful tickles of electricity through my hand from time to time. I squeeze in return and sometimes activate small amounts of biotics. Not noticeable unless someone looks at our hands. 

Drack hastily walks through the doorway. "Alright kids, fair warning. Don't use the bathroom for a while." He goes straight to making breakfast.

"Please tell me you washed your hands."

"I did. Don't worry. Wait. You made breakfast?"

"Well, just for me. I was teaching Jaal."

"Yeah, of course you were. Well, more for me."

I finish my oatmeal and realize I need both hands to eat my orange and bar. "Psst. I need my other hand."

He lets go and instead wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close. "I prefer this anyways."

"We eat here. Don't get too close." Drack says without turning to look.

"I'm just eating my orange!"

"That explains the smell."

"What is that smell?"

"It's the citrus." I reply. I quickly down the orange and open the bar. I work on that with nibbles.

"You eat that a lot slower." Jaal starts to massage my shoulder with the hand that's wrapped around me.

"I usually try to savor my food, but I guess this time is just a bit different. It's harder and I don't want to bite my tongue."

"That does hurt. I don't blame you."

"Yeah but, if you bite your tongue," Peebee starts, "Jaal could just kiss away the pain."

Drack grumbles. "Just don't take off any clothes."

"We aren't going to have sex in here." I sigh.

"You don't need to have sex to be naked. I don't want anyone's ass on the table. Or the seats. I like to sleep here, so don't."

"Drack, no one is going to get naked in here." I try to assure him.

"Oh I could challenge that." Peebee sparks up.

"No, you're not." Drack points at her with his cutting knife.

"Drack..."

"Oh, shit." He stabs the wooden cutting board. "No you're not." He points at her with his finger. Then returns to cutting.

I finish my bar and lean back and into Jaal's side. He is also finished with his food.

"So, Jaal, you got any plans the rest of the day? I could teach you a few krogan tricks."

"I have time. Later today. What will I be learning?" Jaal also leans back. I can feel his chest rise and fall with his breathing. The slight shaking of his hand movements as he talks. It's comforting. I start to close my eyes.

Their conversation becomes more of a blur as I slowly let myself fall into sleep. A food coma I like to call it. Jaal likes to be open with us, the whole PDA thing. I'm still getting used to it, so this must be a welcome surprise to him, but he understands I'm still a bit timid. I start to wake up when I hear more people enter the room. I think I hear Suvi aw at us. Which wakes me up.

Jaal smiles at me. "I thought I had woken you up?"

Peebee points at us. "You did have sex!"

"No, Peebee. We didn't." Jaal answers.

I feel the room stare at me. I sigh and just kinda slink down into the seat.

"I know what'll wake her up." Drack approaches. "Hey kid. Since Jaal needs to do a few things, we need to go over some combat moves I taught ya a while ago. So, let's go. It'll be quick if you remember." Drack leaves the room.

I take a deep breath in. Jaal gets up and says, "Good morning, Darling." With a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had written seven Drabbles before I decided to upload them here~ which means this will be the last Drabble uploaded today!
> 
> Although I know my friend will probably assign me more topics or maybe other people will? Anyways more to come!


	8. A Tired Kiss and Seeking Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara gets a specific kind of food poisoning that leads her to having a fever induced hallucination that she feels the need to run from. Jaal is there to catch her a couple of times. ''Tis a short Drabble that played /very/ loose on the Seeking Shelter part.
> 
> ~written in first person and present tense~

I feel... off. Something's not right. Maybe it was the new food I ate at dinner. I don't know. I'm not nauseous, but it's this gut feeling that something's off. I feel heavy, my eyes cannot stay open. I keep drifting off at the workbench. But I have to get my pistol repaired for the next mission.

Jaal was working on the Nomad with Gil and Cora. I don't know if he knew I was in the tech room. Though, I'm used to him being by my side, so I'm fantasizing that he will just come up and swoop me away telling me that I'm overworking. Telling me to get some rest, but I cannot expect him to just know that I'm neglecting myself. I sigh. He'd probably be disappointed I'm doing this to myself. Work is import but so is ones self. 

I take a long blink and force myself to sit up slowly. My head feels like it's carrying a thousand kilograms. I roll my head and feel my neck pop. I take the pistol and set it to one side of the workbench, the tools go back into the toolbox under. All of this was done a lot slower than it should've been. I put my hands on the table and brace myself as I stand up. Eyes closed, legs and arms weak. Hell, my thoughts aren't even running. I just see images of "bed."

My feet drag across the floor as I slug over to the door. I tripped on a wire and fell. The pain was dull but I considered just laying there and falling asleep. The floor was oddly comfortable. I push myself back up, I felt the pain in my knees where I fell, bruises starting to form. The palms of my hands ached. I try to open my eyes wider as I waddled out of the room. The bright light of the research room burns and I shut my eyes immediately. I place my hand on the wall to guide me to the walkway that lead to the bridge. Instead I slid down the ladder next to my quarters.

"Darling, are you well?" I hear a familiar voice.

I turn around and slowly open my eyes to a concerned face and a hand on my shoulder. "Tired. I wanna bed in my sleep." 

He smiles slightly as a light scoff escapes. "You are quite tired. Here." He opens my door and wraps his hand around my shoulders. He walks with me slowly to my bed. I could tell he was quite tired as well. When we reach my bed, he picked me up and laid me down, pulling up my messy covers. He placed a soft kiss on my lips that I didn't quite reciprocate until a second later. I could already feel myself drifting off to sleep, and I rarely sleep on my back. "Sleep well, Darling. I will-" and I felt my hearing cut out.

I awake. My room is still dark. SAM hasn't woken me up. I'm sweating. I tear off the covers but suddenly feel so cold and at the same time I feel so hot. The room is empty.

"Sara, you should seek Dr. T'Perro immediately." SAM speaks internally. His voice almost painful to hear as my head pounds.

"Why?"

"Your internal temperature is 40 degrees Celsius. You have a high fever."

Thankfully I don't feel nauseous, but I do feel dizzy and disoriented. I get up and stumble almost every step towards the door. I grasp at the wall for support and shuffle down the hallway to the medbay door. I hear mumbles of Jaal and Lexi.

Did I make him sick? He did kiss me on the lips. Oh no, no. This is bad. Or was he sick? Can we even pass diseases? My heart starts pounding in my chest. Is it the fever or the worry? Both? I start shaking. I'm leaning up against the wall next to the door trying to catch my breath. I feel heat radiating off of me and sweat bead up all over my body. My mouth and throat is dry and in pain. I feel pressure up on my face.

I open my eyes. They widen all the way when I see a Kett standing over a dead body in the hallway. Gun in hand. Was he there before? He looks so real... he can't be there, can he? I smack my back up against the wall, my hands clutching my shirt. My legs tremble, heart pounds against my ears. I just feel fear. I hear a scream coming from the mess hall. I start to move but the Kett points the gun at me. I think I see liquid come from the bottom of the door in the mess hall, but that can't be right. It's air tight. The screams continue. I want to scream. I don't know what do to. This can't be real, it just can't be. Otherwise SAM would tell me. Am I hallucinating? I've never hallucinated before. Yeah, it has to be. I find it difficult to ignore the screams as I turn to the medbay door and hear a gunshot and pain shoot through my back. The door opens and I fall on my knees.

"And that should be- Goddess... Ryder!"

"Sara!"

My vision blurs and I fall over to one side. I expected my head to hit the floor, but Jaal came down to catch me before I did. I am enveloped in blackness.

I feel myself shoot up from laying down and I just scream, "Help!"

"Ryder! Calm down! You're fine!" I feel Lexi try to bring me back to laying down. I struggle and cry. Why?

"I don't want to-" struggle... Lexi "I can't-" finish what I'm saying. My mind doesn't register my words. "I can't speak!" I ironically yell. My eyes blur with hot tears that pour down my face.

I see Jaal rush over to help. His hands holding my head gently as he sends small electrical pulses through them. "Darling, shh. Listen to Lexi, she says you're sick and SAM reported that you hallucinated."

"I already gave you some medicine to help. This is a type of food poisoning from the meal you had earlier."

I feel myself, well force myself to calm down. I slowly start to fall back down, Jaal helping me. "Did I make you sick?" I slur out.

"No. The illness is not transferable to me. I was just here for a checkup until you fell in." He places his hand on my head and runs his thumb along my forehead. I see Lexi go and get a datapad. "You scared us both, Dear."

"I'm sorry." The pressure from my head squeezes out more hot tears.

"It is not your fault. We're both glad you came in here. I'm glad I caught you from hitting your head."

"Or just glad you caught me." I smile weakly.

"That as well. Please rest, I do not wish you to be in such discomfort and pain. And I do not think you want to be either."

"Mm... I can... say, no wait. I... yes. Agree. And I feel safe." I close my eyes and feel myself fall deeper into the bed. "You should sleep though."

"I have. It is past lunch already. When you arrived here, I had just woken up and remembered about my checkup."

"I..." I feel myself drift back into a slumber. I could tell it was medically induced. Though I remember last hearing Jaal say, "Be well, my Darling One."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So; the way I usually get assigned these drabbles is that I choose a thing like "angst" or "recovery" and then my friend chooses a couple or a few topics out of a list. So I came up with, being sick as the main thing and then friend decided to throw a curve ball with the Seeking shelter part- so hopefully I did well with this ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ and that you all enjoyed it :3


	9. A Kiss of Relief, a Morning Kiss, and Cooking Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara gets stabbed in the side and taken to Lexi. Jaal gets worried and wishes to care for her. 
> 
> Flufffff (and sorry if I make anyone hungry) ALSO- this is more of a short story than a Drabble- whoops
> 
> ~written in first person and present tense~

I feel a sharp pain scorch through my side. I look down to find a knife sticking out from my waist. The Roekaar hadn't died, but instead played dead until I was near. I brought Cora and Jaal with me to Kadara and got ambushed by a group of Roekaar. This armor, Jaal and I worked on it together, nicknamed the Heleus Icon armor. Its supposed to be damn near impenetrable, but it seems the Roekaar and his firaan found a weak spot. 

I scream out in pain, bringing out my omni-blade to kill the Roekaar. I drop to my knees with the knife sticking out from my side.

"Ryder!"

"Sara!"

Cora and Jaal run to me.

"Don't take out that knife! Tempest we need an emergency extraction! Get Lexi on standby." Cora gives the order.

Jaal is on his knees by my side, the look of shock is apparent on his face. "S-Sara... SAM, what... How..." He is speechless and shaking.

"Sara needs to be taken to Dr. T'Perro immediately. The armor absorbed most of the firaan, but she is bleeding. There is slight damage to the large intestine." SAM gives the prognosis.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Take her to the Tempest. I am increasing the effort for clotting to help stop the bleeding and further -" 

Everything is sounding muffled. I realize I am going into a shock. I see lips moving, and Cora scanning.

A few moments pass and the Tempest flies overhead. Cora gets back into the Nomad and Jaal picks me up. Cora drives the Nomad in and Jaal rushes me to the medbay. Carefully, Lexi and Jaal work to remove my armor, careful not to disturb the wound. I stare off into the distance, blank mind but focused on the pain. I look at the wound out of simple curiosity. I was fascinated but terrified. It reminded me, strangely, of the first time I ever had my blood drawn from my arm. The slight pinch of the needle and the blood rushing into the tube and vial. Medical stuff always has fascinated me. Then I start to remember when I got slightly dizzy after the blood being drawn, and how I feel a bit dizzy now. I start to giggle. Lexi gives me a concerned look and tells Jaal something, to which he nods and helps me lay down on the bed. 

I guess when things start seemingly turning to shit, my mind goes to happy places. As a child I remember describing being dizzy as my brain being tickled. Rushes of thought flood my mind, three voices at a time. One voice telling me that I'm going to be okay, a response to my shakiness. The other voice reminiscing and making me feel a bit better and giggling, a response to everything. And finally the anxious voice that I try to muffle; this constant screaming and panic. 

A picture crosses my mind of three people that look like me, at a room with two windows looking through what I see, it's a control room. Dials and bars that are my emotions and various levels of bodily functions. One person is busy trying to solve the problem and sending commands to my body, but also reassuring me. Another is looking up and dancing singing of a happy place, and in La-La Land. The other person is just running around screaming. And I start laughing out loud at how silly this all feels and the picture in my head.

Jaal and Lexi look at me with a high level of concern as I'm laying on the medical table laughing. With a knife sticking out of my side. Which, causes me to laugh even more because of how all of this might look. Well, I'm not focused on the pain anymore. 

I notice Lexi grab a red bag of blood. Earlier she had everyone in the crew donate their blood in case people needed an emergency transfer. This was a few months ago, but I'm glad everyone did. I'm especially glad I did. Lexi puts me on my side and starts going to work on fixing the wound. She numbed the area best she could before-hand. It feels weird, warm gloved hands with cold metal and thread along with cold medigel going in and out of the wound. The bag of blood on standby.

Jaal is watching closely. Holding my hand firmly. Sound isn't muffled but words still seem to fly over my head. He looks into my eyes, I stop grinning and my mind goes blank. It's a look of concern but also fear. Like a scared and hurt puppy on the side of the road on a rainy day. He moves hair away from my face and cups my cheek. Silent tears start to run down his face. My heart drops. It feels like my heart starts to weep, and the lump in my throat bubbles up. My brows strain and tears start to roll down my face. He's terrified. Worried. I reach up with a weak hand and cup his cheek, wiping away a wet trail with my thumb.

"I'm going to be okay." I squeak out. "I'm in good hands."

"I know, Darling."

"Sara, please put your arm down." Lexi reaches for my arm and tugs it down.

"I'm surprised you're allowing Jaal to be here, Lexi."

"He was worried and I thought you would want him around to help ease and comfort you." I feel stitches. "It'll probably leave a scar. But medigel is great with healing these injuries. The wound wasn't too deep, and not that big, so any scar will be light."

"Blood loss?" I ask, looking over at her.

"You'll be fine." She stands up and takes the blood bag back to storage. "Just, get some rest. And don't strain yourself for a while. The stitches will disintegrate on their own."

"Really? Is that safe?"

"Of course. It's made from properties of medigel. It keeps the flesh together and boosts the healing process as it disintegrates. When the stitching is gone, then the wound is healed."

"That's... actually really cool!" I smile.

"You ever had stitches?"

"Only when I had my wisdoms taken out."

"Your what?" Jaal tilts his head.

"Extra pair of teeth at the back of the mouth. Some humans are born with them, some are not. Sometimes they're painful and sometimes not. I had mine taken out because my mouth was too small. It wasn't painful. Scott didn't have wisdoms."

"Ah." 

"I'm going to prepare something for you, Sara. When I come back, I'll need you to eat it and drink it."

"Alright, Lexi." And with that, Lexi exited the room. Only leaving Jaal and I. There's a moment of silence. "Hey, Jaal, I just wanted to- mmph!"

Jaal leaned down and placed his lips upon mine. Electricity nips across them and his hands. I flutter my eyes shut and relax into his kiss. A firm grip still around my hand and the hand cupping my face was turning firm, deepening the kiss. There was a strong electric nip that seemed to escape him. It caused me to twitch and make a surprised moan. He breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against mine.

"I... I thought I had lost you."

"Jaal, you should know, it takes more than that to bring me down."

"It still hurt you, Sara."

"But I am alive. And, it will heal. All scars do." I quote him.

He pulls away and looks into my eyes. A smile spreads across his wet lips. "You are wonderful."

"Those are your words, Mister. 'Tis but a scratch."

"It was more than a... idiom?"

"Movie reference. A really old movie reference." I reach up to cup his face again, his hand loosened down to my shoulder. "I'm glad you're here." He leans into my hand.

"I'm glad you're alive." His hand trails my arm to my hand and holds it. He brings it out and kisses the pulse point on my wrist. Closing his eyes and breathing in deeply, slowly. Focusing on my pulse as light trails of electricity from his other hand dances across my relaxed hand at the beat of my heart. "Relieved. Elated. Soothed." He breathes out against my skin. Butterflies tickle my core and up my spine and to my head with slight twitches. His eyes open slowly. He guides my hand to his chest, between the high points of his collar bone, and presses it there. I feel a muffled beat through his clothes. His heart is calm. "It was racing earlier."

"I don't doubt it. It feels calm now. Are you alright?"

"Should I be asking you that?"

"Well, I asked first." I smile.

He chuckles and relaxes his hand, mine follows and both are being held. "I am well. Still a bit shaken. But well."

"I feel the same. Could be the medicine making me a bit loopy, though."

"You should get some rest, Darling One."

"Lexi is going to feed me first."

"Ah. That's right." He chuckles, "Then you should sit up." 

He helps me adjust. Lexi walks back in with a purple liquid in a glass cup, and a small bowl of different sliced fruits. She sets it on the end table.

"That looks wonderful, Lexi."

"I know you say fruit is a comfort food for you. And fruit, and juice, is good for dealing with blood loss." Lexi walks to her desk.

"What kind of juice is it?"

"Grape. Vetra had a store of it for Cora. Said I could give you a glass."

"I do like grapes."

"Don't drink or eat too quickly. Please take your time. Let your body adjust."

Jaal sandwiches my left hand with his as I use the other to eat and drink. "Fruit is a comfort food for you?"

"Yeah."

"What do you mean by comfort food?"

"Helps me feel better. Mostly mentally but it is also tied to physical health, too. I love the smell and the taste and when I was younger it would stop these random shakes I had. It would just calm me and make me feel happy."

"That is good to know."

"Planning on something?"

"I want to learn more. But later. Maybe, tomorrow morning? You need to rest."

Lexi takes the empty bowl and glass. "I'll watch over her tonight. I'll be back." Jaal nods as she leaves.

He leans down and kisses my forehead. He lingers for a moment before pulling away. "Sweet dreams, my Darling One. Sleep well."

I could feel the medicine start to kick in. A satisfied belly, a warmth from Jaal, and a kick of relief helps to knock me out into a slumber.

"How is she, Doc?" I hear Cora's voice and start to wake.

"She is doing well. She needs to rest, I hope you can understand that."

"Yeah. How was the wound?"

"Not too bad. She did quite well."

"Wasn't Jaal in here?"

"Yes. He didn't want to leave her side. Comforted her as well."

"Aw... that's really sweet. He's a good one."

"I know." I mumble out. Moving to adjust in the bed.

Cora smiles and crosses her arms. "How long have you been listening?"

"Not too long I don't think. Am I allowed to get up, Lexi?"

"Yes, but be careful. You can even sleep in your own bed tonight."

"I'm released?"

"Yes."

Cora's grin widens. "Go, Sara. Be free."

That earns her a chuckle from me. "Thanks. I will."

I slowly stand up, stretching my legs and arms. Rolling my neck and popping my knuckles in two spots and wrists. I notice the wound, and the stitches kinda itch but in a tickle, not infection. There's a bandage over it, more like a white patch. "I don't really feel any pain, Lexi."

"That's the medigel working. And the patch helps with pain relief."

It's a dull sort of throbbing pain, like a bruise, but not what I was expecting. I carefully walk out of the medbay. "Hey, SAM."

"Morning, Sara." SAM speaks through the private channel.

"That was an experience, huh?" I start to make my way towards the mess hall.

"Not one I wish for you to repeat."

"Ah well. I hope I don't either. Now I'm out of commission for a while."

"You could still do work. Scanning planets, filing reports, helping Jaal repair your armor."

"What?"

"Jaal spent most of his time after you went to sleep working on your armor."

"Aw man. We built that together."

"He hasn't made any significant adjustments. But he has written down ideas. He fortified the stab area. And polished it."

"The iridescence was sort of fading away. Where is he?" I reach the door to the mess.

"The mess hall." The door opens. I see Jaal sitting at the table, datapad in hands.

"Good-morning, Dear." I smile at him.

He looks up. "Taoshay!" He drops his datapad and stands up. He rushes over to me but hesitates before touching me. He settles on placing his hands on my shoulders.

I chuckle. "I'm not too fragile." I don't wait for a confirmation before I wrap my arms around him and close the distance. He wraps one arm around my back and cradles my head with the other. He hums happily.

We break the embrace. He stares happily into my eyes before bringing his hand to cup my cheek. I close my eyes and lean into his hand with a hum. His warmth entices a smile across my lips. I bring one hand to cradle his. Electricity jumps across, kissing my cheek in pulses, playfully. He leans down and places warm lips against mine. Wrapping me in an embrace again, my arms go around his neck. I can feel him start to smile, which causes me to smile. Lips now brushing against each other because of the smiles. Electricity jumps across to me in light nips that tickle, earning a giggle.

He rests his forehead against mine. "Good-morning, Darling One."

"That was a nice wake up call."

"It was. Seeing you smile, hearing you laugh, brightens my heart."

"You help entice the smile and laughter." We break away and look into each other's eyes.

He moves some hair from my face. "The room is always full of light when you do."

And here I go not knowing how to respond. Instead I smile bigger and giggle. Flutters and tickles rise in my body, causing a little wiggle. He's so sweet to me, it causes my internal thoughts to start scrambling for things to say, but none good enough it feels. "Jaal, you're so sweet. How did I ever get so lucky?"

"You followed your heart to Andromeda. And you continued to stay you."

"Maybe the reason my heart told me to come here was because of you. And the adventure was just my logical reasons telling me to come."

"You do love the adventure."

"It did lead me to you."

He pulls me into another kiss. It's deeper, intense, like he was waiting forever. His hand caresses up my back to hold me close, the caress caused me to arch a bit. The other hand threads through my hair and holds my head. My heart starts to race excitedly. I can feel him try to control his breathing against my skin. Some of the electricity he sends feels deep, a longing. I can feel my biotics want to respond in a way. A lot of emotion can do that to a biotic. His hand feels like it starts to form a fist in my hair. A small and quiet grunt escapes from him. His upper lip twitches and he lightly bites my lower lip. Excitement rushes throughout my body as I let out a small whimper. Another quiet grunt and he pulls away, loosening his grip, panting almost. 

His pupils dilated, and blue tongue comes out to lick his lips. He stares longingly into my eyes for a moment before returning to place a quick kiss. Forehead resting against mine. Cradling my body against his and rocking slightly. "Mm. Darling, I wanted you to teach me something this morning."

"Oh, so that's what that was?" I tease. It still being a bit early for me in the relationship, I'm not sure I'm ready for that just yet, but I know I want him.

"I do have a yearning for you, but I would want our first to be special, and when you are ready. You tensed up."

"I'm sure our first will be special anywhere. And sorry, I should've stopped you earlier."

He leans back in almost a gasp. "Dearest, you need not to be sorry."

"I kinda felt like I lead you on..." A ping of guilt. Damn human society.

"You did not. Do not blame yourself." He moves the hair behind my ear. 

"Oh okay." I force a smile. "So, what do you want me to teach you?"

"Your favorite meal."

Oh damn. "I don't know if we have the ingredients for that one."

"What does it require?"

"Rotini noodles, Italian dressing, parmesan, shredded mozzarella, canned chicken, olives... and yeah that's it." Chicken pasta salad, not exactly the way everyone makes it but it's my favorite.

Jaal looks at me blankly for a moment then chuckles. "I don't think I've ever heard of half of those."

"I know we have canned chicken, olives, and Parmesan. But I know for a fact we don't have the dressing or the rotini."

"What about the... mozzarella?" He elongates the word as he tries to learn it.

"It's a white cheese. I know we have several types of cheese but I'm not sure. And about 75% of the dish is rotini and dressing. That's where most of the taste is."

"Hm. Alright, second favorite meal?"

Ramen or Vegetable Lo Mein, and we don't have any sort of pasta. Sausage gravy? No sausage. No bake cookies are great but we don't have dried oats. Sweet and sour chicken, but no sweet and sour sauce. Blueberry pie? No blueberries or pie crust. Damn, I make a mean blueberry pie. Spaghetti... shit, no pasta. Pot roast? Drack used up the last of the roast, Vetra needs to get more. Would love a baked potato, loaded but no damn... wait. "Baked potatoes are delicious." I talk over my stomach.

"Do we have the ingredients?"

"Well..." I go over to the stores. Potato, check. Butter, check. Sour cream for some reason we have, check. Salt, check. That's all I like. "Yup!" I pull down the ingredients.

"This is your second favorite?"

"Well... it's amongst my favorites but we are missing a lot of ingredients for the others. This is pretty basic." I bring out the aluminum foil.

"How do we begin?"

"Well, I like the skin to be tasty."

"The... skin?"

"Yeah, the brown part of the potato here. It's the skin, the inside is white soon to be mushy goodness."

"Is this a fruit?"

"It's a root."

"That's... a big root."

"It's the root of the plant! Haha! Get it?" He rolls his eyes with a smile.

I place some of the butter in the microwave to melt it. I prepare the aluminum foil for the potato. And then bring out the butter. "You gotta coat the potato in the butter then the salt. Well don't coat it with salt, just a little bit. For taste."

He follows along with his own potato.

I look over. "You want to try it?"

"Not saying I'll like it, but I know you do and I want to learn."

"I truly appreciate this." I dreamily look into his eyes. Lost in thought, heart fluttering in my chest. Such a random time but a beautiful time.

He clears his throat. "Mm, what's next?"

I snap back. "You stab it. Well slice it, with a knife." I show him. "Then you wrap it in the foil and toss it into the oven to bake. Don't literally toss it."

He laughs. "I know."

"It doesn't take too long but, it's delicious."

"What's this for?" He picks up the sour cream.

"After it's baked. You open up the potato and mash the insides, stir in some butter and more salt then the cream and it makes the most delicious potato. Well, at least I think."

"That's all that matters."

We go to wash our hands in the same sink. He took the towel before me because I'm slow. So as he was drying, I flicked him with the remaining water on my hands. He flinched and looked at me with a sly grin. He pulled the small towel around me and pulled me up against him. I was about to place my wet hands on his face but he caught them and started to dry them.

"H-hey!" I giggle.

After he dried them, he brings them up to kiss them. "How's the wound?"

"Healing. There's a dull pain, but it's not that bad. I can't see it because Lexi put on a patch."

"How long did she say it needed to heal?"

"I didn't ask. Probably a couple of days at most? Maybe less."

"Don't strain yourself."

"I won't, Jaal. Besides I'm sure you'd stop me before hand."

He puts his hand under my chin and pulls me up slightly as he leans down to place a light kiss on my lips. "I cannot force you to do anything, Dearest. But, I will do my best to make sure you do not injure yourself or go too far when healing."

"Thank you, Jaal."

He leans back, arms still around me. "So, when will these potatoes be done?"

I chuckle. "Soon." I lean in to rest my head in the nook of his shoulder and neck area and hold him as he holds me. A light hum from him and a kiss on my head. Jaal starts to rock us both. I could stay forever like this.

"I adore you, Darling One."

I hum. "I adore you too, Jaal Ama Darav."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some upcoming themes!
> 
> A drunken ficA sad/fluffy one  
> A more *ahem* heated moment (idk if smut but borderline)  
> A silly “heated” moment followed by seriousness  
> A Cuddles and angsty feel one  
> And finally that’s queued is a romantic heated one
> 
> There's always going to be more muahaha


	10. A Drunken Kiss and Catching the Other Before They Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara is drunk from the Kadara party and Jaal tries his best to handle a drunken Sara.

I stumble back onto the ship. Two shots of whiskey, a shot of angaran wine mixed with ryncol, and even more whiskey atop a building. I'm drunk. Lightweight? Sure. But it's mostly the completely alien drink I was experimented for. Ryncol is hard liquor made for krogan. It's not recommended for anyone that isn't krogan and will kill anyone with dextro amino acids. I think SAM was helping me stay upright.

I see Jaal working on the Nomad. It is a bit late, but I don't mind. "Hey! Jaal!" I slur everything. Stumbling and falling towards him. I'm a giggling mess as I latch onto him.

He holds me up. "Welcome back, Darling One. How was the party?"

"Twas... fun! Had drinks some drunks 'nd moooore!" I giggle into his neck. I start sloppily kissing his neck jowls.

"You're... quite inebriated. How many drinks did you have?"

"Well... Reyes leff me. So-I 'ad tah fine out what tah-doo."

"He what?" He scowls. He pulls me back to look into my eyes. Of course everything is blurry from my end and hazy. I cannot focus on anything.

"I went tah Umi. Yah knooow... da bart- bar- rawr- bartender. She gave uh me... some uhh... two, well the theee shots of the stuff. Two where tah whiskey! Annodah tasted like ass!" I cannot balance and Jaal strives to keep me upright.

"What was the one that tasted like... ass?"

"Angaran wine ah... missed wit ryncol! Yah know, dah kwogan stuffs."

"Umi gave you what?" His facial expression is that of rage. He pulls up his omni-tool. "Drack. What does ryncol do to humans?"

"It can do various amounts of things. Most of the time it sends off neurological alarms in the body. Why?"

"Umi gave Sara a shot of ryncol mixed with angaran wine."

"She what?" He yells. I could hear him across the ship as well. "Why the hell did she do that?"

I answer, "She wanned tuh ex- ex-periment a new dwink ah. Affah dah two-wo shots offf dah whiskey."

"I'm having a chat with her! Jaal, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. That shit's made for krogan for a damn well reason!" It doesn't take long to see Drack rush past us and leave the ship.

Jaal embraces me, holding my head against him as he rocks. I lazily wrap my hands around him. "Oh, Sara, Sara, Sara."

"Are yah mad dat me?" I feel like crying. I've made him disappointed...

"No. I'm mad at Umi. You already had two shots and she decided to try an experiment on you. That was... irresponsible."

"I'm finnneee, Jaal!" I start giggling again.

"Did you drink anymore?"

"When I foun' Reyes! He leff fer a boddle of-f-ah whiskey. We climb ontop a woof ovah Kadara ahh... dwank a wot. He's a chill guy!"

He takes a strong deep breath before answering. "Did he try to do anything to you?"

"No... waaaait... are yah jealous?" I start laughing.

"I do not see how this is funny." He straightens me out. "I'm not jealous, Sara. I'm worried. Kadara is a... shit-hole full of criminals. I'm... concerned."

I poke his nose and crane my neck to one side, giggling into him. "Yah so cuuutee!"

"Jaal," SAM starts, "Sara is too inebriated to speak an intellectual conversation."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

I start to trace his skin with my finger tips. Completely curious and fascinated. Giggling from time to time.

"After Umi gave Sara the last drink, Sara became immediately drunk. Dancing on tables. Sitting in Sloane's chair. And getting kicked out of Sloane's chair. Constantly telling me to shut up and enjoy the party. I helped her become aware once again to find Mr. Vidal, only for her to become even more intoxicated."

Jaal gives a frustrated sigh. "I already hated Kadara. Now I hate it even more." He lets out another sigh. He kisses my temple and takes in a deep breath. "Let me take care of you."

I look up at him with hooded eyes. An arousal spiked within my core. "Oh... I'd love! Fer yah to take care oh-f me. Yah sex-see beast." I sloppily kiss his neck.

"I know what you're implying, and no." He straightens me up again. "You're too intoxicated. And I will not have our first with either of us inebriated."

"Oh... come onnn. I am so okaaay wit thiss!"

"I am not. You can hardly stand up on your own. What makes you think that you can make a decision as important as this?" He puts hair behind my ear. "Sara... right now your heart is quite fragile. And I am holding it. I refuse to take advantage of it, no matter how much you beg or promise. I care about you."

"But I tol' yah I be okay wit dis!"

"You can make that statement valid when you are sober. When you can make exceptions and important decisions. After our first, when you know what you are in for. As I know it is your very first time."

"You re no funn..."

"At least respect my decision."

"Oh damn... yah got deep d'air. What yah plan en on doin'?"

"Making sure that you're taken care of." He moves to my side and holds one hand while stabilizing me by wrapping his other arm around my shoulder, causing me to lean into him. I stumble around and trip over him a couple of times with giggle fits. We make it to the door to the main hallway before he lifts me up, one arm under my knees and the other around my upper back. I wrap my arms haphazardly around his neck and burry my face in between his neck and jowls.

I close my eyes and breathe deep. "I wove yer smell, my Jaal."

"Mm... my Sara." We reach my room and he carefully sets me down on my bed. "Stay here. I'm going to Lexi for advice."

"Okaaayyy! Can I has a kiss before yah go? I mwiss yah quite oft-ten."

He smiles then approaches. He gently places both hands on the side of my face, my eyes feeling heavy but looking up at him as a lazy smile forms on my lips. He kisses my forehead, with some electricity. Then the bridge of my nose, then the tip, then as I'm giggling, because his bioelectricity tickles, he places a kiss upon my lips. I'm slow to reciprocate and by the time I do, he's already pulling away. He leans his forehead against mine and rubs my cheeks with his thumbs. "Stay here, Darling One." He places one last kiss on my forehead before heading off.

"Pants sssuck." I say out-loud in an empty room. I fall back in bed and my hands struggle to find a grip on my sweats as I try to pull them off. Leaving the underwear. I notice I have so much trouble because my shoes are still on. "Fuck des damn toe uhh... constrictors!" I kick them both off and rip off the socks. "Damn chest too warm n' shit." I start to take off my hoodie and struggle again. Wriggling in the bed, kicking and squirming. Grunting out of frustration. I start moving like a damn inch worm to try and get it off. Slamming my upper body down on the bed and pulling to try to get it off. Completely messing up the nicely made bed in the process.

I finally get it off and throw it to the other side of the room. I have a tank top and a bra on. I wriggle out of my bra next, accidentally snapping the strap to my tank top in the process. "At least mah shitty bwa made et." I throw it to the other side of the room. "I stiw taste dah damn ass in mah mouth!" I reach down under my bed where I usually keep different things. Including a box of breath mints. I take five, but chew on one. I lay face-down flat on the bed, focusing on the mint in my mouth.

I hear the door woosh open. "I brought a liter of water. I will make sure you drink this before you sleep." Jaal sits at the foot of the bed beside me and pats my back. I grunt. "Come on, Sara. There's a high chance you're dehydrated. This is important."

"I've gots mints in mah mooth." I roll over on my back and try to sit up. Jaal catches me before I tumble back, helping me sit up.

He places the cold bottle of water on the floor and stands up. "Then chew them down. I have an idea." He goes for my nest of pillows as I chomp down on the remaining mints. The taste a bit overwhelming but better than ass. He arranges the pillows and throws the blankets out of the way before coming around to scoot me upright against the pillows. He brings the blanket back up to me and grabs the drink, sitting by my side. I swallow the remaining bits of mint. "Drink this."

"All at wonce?" I roll my head.

"Take your time. You know I'm not leaving. I sleep by your side now, remember?"

"Damn water." He unscrews it and hands it to me. I have a little trouble and a bit spills on my chest but he helps with one hand. The other rests on my head while his thumb rubs my forehead.

"Lexi says you might have a hangover, but being bi-otic... will lessen the affects. Still, I brought medicine in case." He places it on the nightstand on my side. When I take a break from drinking, he holds my broken strap. "How did this happen?"

"My bwa was a damn bitch."

"You snapped this, didn't you?"

"No! It was mah damn ass bwa!"

He laughs, then coaxes me to drink more water. It feels icy cold from the mint and is quite nice. I love the chilling feeling.

"Alright. It was your bra. I'll fix this in the morning. Seems like the end where it meets your top broke off. Simple fix."

I take a hard swallow. "Yer dah best, yah know?"

"I do. Don't drink too fast." He gets up.

"Where yah goin'?"

He walks over to my desk and grabs a bottle of my shae butter rose lotion. He walks back and pulls back the covers exposing my bare, pale ass legs.

"Ew." I moan.

"What's wrong?"

"I don like em. Dah knees fweak me out."

"Don't most knees look like this?"

"I don like knees."

"Fair. But I get the feeling that isn't all."

He uncaps the lotion and bends my leg. Then puts some on his hand and rubs to get it warm. He starts at my ankle and low calf area and starts to rub in the lotion. He continues to work up my calf, then my thigh, stopping near my crotch, by my underwear before moving to the next leg. It's a slight massage and feels amazing. Slight electric nips here and there. I lose my train of thought. "Sara?"

"Huh?"

"What else bothers you?"

"I don like mah body, Jaal."

He stops and looks appalled. Shocked with a gasp. He looks into my eyes. "Why?"

"I alweady tol' yah I was abused emotionally by mah teachers in mah elemtey school. I was taught mah bodah was disgustin.'" I feel my heart become weighted. "It huwt. An' since I was so young... I din' 'ave dah shieldn' to mah heawt an' mind like I do now. So dat shit got engwaved in mah soul. I do things dat I don' wealize dat I do, dat mimic dis sca'. I'm twyn' do bettah. I weally am."

"Darling Sara... my heart aches for you. I wish to speak of this when you are sober. I want to give you everything, but your speech is not being translated well. I need to hear your heart in full with this. I will be by your side."

"Okie. Mah heawt was huwtin' an'ways."

"I will help ease the pain as best as I can, my Darling One." He works on my arms now. 

I lean my head back in a full trance. Smiling sleepily. He is straddling me and working on my arms and hands with his warmth. Sending electric nips to playfully jump across my skin. It's like my skin is humming a lullaby. Something familiar. When he is done he gets off but quickly covers me with the blankets.

"Sara, you must finish your water. Please." He brings it to me.

"Eh... not much leff. Okie." I take my time with the rest of it, dozing off here and there. When it's finished, I toss it in the bedside trash can and roll back over. "Thank you, my Jaal." I say sleepily.

Jaal gets undressed down to his underwear then slides in under the covers next to me. Adjusting the pillows as we settle down. He wraps his arms around me in a tight embrace, our bodies facing each other, my face finding home in the nook of his neck. He slowly takes out my ponytail and runs his fingers through my hair, massaging my stiff scalp. "My Darling Sara." The last words I hear before drifting off.


	11. A Sorry Kiss and Accidentally Sleeping in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara oversleeps but is woken up by a concerned Jaal. Jaal finds out Sara is in need of a deep emotional comfort and happily obliges.

"Dearest?"

I awaken. Heart pounding against my chest. Sweat beading around my face. Panting. Jaal is sitting on the bed next to me, his hand on my shoulder, using his thumb to lightly caress me.

"Dearest, you weren't there for breakfast. I was worried." He sends light electrical nips through his hand, making more hairs stand on end.

I take a deep breath. "Jaal... I'm sorry to worry you. I just... I couldn't wake up from a nightmare." I sit up against my pillows, his hand trails down my arm to my hand to hold it. Tickling it in the process. Feels good.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" His thumb resumes the rubbing motion. His other hand comes to sandwich mine. A warmth that I need right now.

"I wish I could. I don't remember much. In fact, I just see blackness in my memory. All I remember was this severe feeling of guilt and anxiety." I still feel the panic at the bottom of my heart. I look into his concerned eyes, a slight ping of guilt starts to flare. I don't want to ruin his morning. Even though his look is one of concern, I start to calm down, because of /him./

"Recent events, perhaps?" He sits closer to me.

"Maybe. I could've had a bad panic attack in my sleep. So much is riding on my shoulders, Jaal... what was my father thinking?" I mutter the last part under my breath and look away. I am disappointed in myself, an irrational thought that if my dad was here, he would be too.

"I do not know. I wasn't there. But I'm sure he would be proud of you. All that you've accomplished." He tries to smile.

I look back into his eyes, tears swelling in mine. "Jaal... my heart told me to come here for adventure. To explore. I'm not a fighter. I hate... loathe ending lives. Who's father or mother or family member am I killing? Who will wake up one day and realize they're missing someone close to their heart? Who's relationship am I ripping apart? I only joined the military back in the Milky Way because of the pressure my dad put on me, and a free ride to explore. A stupid reason, but one I followed. Jaal... I regret almost everyone I kill. And I know, kill a group of ten exiles or Roekaar to save the lives of thirty or more innocents. But... still. My enemies are murderers. The people I truly hate. When does that line blur? When does my kill count rack up so much that I become who I truly hate?" Tears fall down my face leaving behind a hot river. My tank top collects the drops, and the taste of salt embeds on my tongue. Arms starting to shake in the tempo of my quivering lips. My heart is weighted with this emotion I can only describe as an eternal sadness.

Jaal quickly pulls me into his chest. Arms wrapped tightly around my back. A slight rocking movement as I quiver into his embrace. My face buried in his neck, letting loose a sorrow waterfall. Cries from my heart escaping through my lips caressing his skin. Trembling hands reach around and grasp tightly along his back. His cheek rests on my head. A hand comes up to cup the back of my head, holding me closer. My body's orchestra in a minor key.

"Darling One. This is exactly what keeps that line from blurring. Your heart. You do not wish to kill, and you only do when you have no other option." His hand starts to pet through my hair. "From the first time I've stepped on this ship, you've not once fired a shot first. You are /not/ a murderer." He kisses the top of my head as I quiet my cry. Sending small electrical nips through his skin, calming as always. "You are an explorer acting in defense. I've seen your eyes light up when entering a new world. You do not hesitate to save as many lives as you can. You've restored worlds and placed outposts to live. You make hope and truth one in the same." He kisses the top of my head again. I feel calmer. His words seem to be speaking directly to my being, my consciousness. I let it reach the deepest level.

I sniffle and back away to wipe away the remaining tears. Jaal holds my head firm but gently with both of his hands. My eyes puffed and glazed, face damp and red. My body feels limp. "Jaal... I..." I take a hard swallow. "Thank you." I try to smile.

He gently wipes away some of the wetness on my face. "Dearest Sara," he places his forehead against mine. "Sara. My Sara, I need you to remember, I am always here. Especially if you need me. I do not wish for you to be in such emotional pain. You've done so much good to be tortured in this way."

I swear my heart skips a beat. "I'm sorry." Is all I manage to say.

He pulls away quickly. Confusion in his eyes. "Why are you sorry?"

I look down in a guilt. "It's something I'm used to saying. I say it all the time. I do mean it every time." I look back up. "I feel like I've ruined your morning. And I made your shirt wet. And-"

He places a finger lightly on my lips. A shudder quietly worms its way down my spine. "You did nothing to ruin my morning. And the shirt will dry. It is important to cry and release your feelings, it's what keeps us clear." His finger relaxes just under my chin.

/I want him to do it. To kiss me quiet. I feel so safe with him, I feel at home. Is this the wrong time to want this? Am I just not thinking clearly?/ "Something I've learned, Jaal. Is that, we never truly get over anything. We learn to live with it all. That's what makes us stronger. Like an immunization to something. A body can still carry this illness but because of the immunity, it no longer bothers the person. No more harm. Doesn't mean it's gone. But it means we've won." I take a deep breath. His smile widens and face tilts. "I feel like another reason I came here, was to run away. To start anew. Forget the past. That being here, I can become a new person. That's not true. Until one deals with their problems, to learn and live through it. It will follow them everywhere. I feel like I've been neglecting it all. Keeping it hidden in hopes it'll go away. But it won't. Like an illness, it won't go away until you do something about it." I take another breath. His hand moves to my shoulder. He continues to listen. My voice becoming clearer. "And, more kept piling up. My dad's death. Scott going into a coma. Habitat 7 a bust. The Nexus in trouble. Arks were missing. All worlds a bust. The Kett... exiles. I wanted to hide it all away. I needed to be a pathfinder. Hardly anyone had sympathy for me. Not that I expect it. But it's so hard to keep going when people bludgeon you while you're already down. Barely anyone believed in me. They expected so much out of me it was nearly impossible. I kept putting my emotions aside because, I am a machine to these people. I needed to be one it felt like. The more time off I got, the more would die or continue to suffer. The weaker I looked to everyone."

"Machines break and rust. People adapt and learn. You are not a machine, Sara. It was wrong of anyone to treat you as such. Unfair." His voice seems to growl. "They are wrong. How can they expect you to do your job if they don't treat you how you're supposed to be treated?" He takes a deep breath to calm himself. "You could've given up at anytime. You could've said no to anyone asking for help. But you didn't. That deserves respect. Your people need to realize, one cannot function without a break. The clearer your head, the better you do. More lives are saved. Sara, you are /not/ a machine. No matter how many people treat you as such."

"I'm trying to open up more."

"I know. And I'm thankful you are." His hand returns to my cheek. I close my eyes and lean into his touch. Shivers of warmth spread throughout my body.

/Don't say it... don't say it.../ "I'm sorry to drag you into this, Jaal." /Fuck./

"Again, don't be sorry. Dearest, I want to be dragged into this. I want to help." 

"Why?" It came out more as a snap. When I realized it did, regret flooded my veins. My eyes went wide open, and I straightened myself. "I didn't mean to sound so- I'm sor-"

His face came closer to mine. Two blue universes capturing my thoughts. A gentile finger brushed against my lips and trails to under my chin. Tickled, and more shivers flared. "Because I care deeply about you, my Darling One." His eyes stare longingly in mine. Slightly tipping my chin up and slowly inching closer.

I feel the ache to say it again. /Why am I like this?/ To say sorry for being sorry and saying it over and over again. I hold it back as long as I can. Our eyes close and I feel it slip out in a whisper. "I'm sorry." The air of my voice bouncing back towards me from his lips.

"Don't be." Warm breath against my lips before his come to show me that I shouldn't be sorry. A light kiss, warm. His hand caresses up the side of my face to cup my cheek causing me to tilt slightly into his touch. Warmth spreads throughout my body. Hints of static rise in his touch, kissing my skin in another way. My body's orchestra switches to a major as my heart beats in his tempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So, it turns out the two borderline smut fics I had planned for later might turn out to be smut anyways whoops- I'll have to change the archive thingy when we get there. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Anyways! I hoped you guys enjoyed this small ficlet!
> 
> I might go through later and actually order all of these chapters- maybe when I'm done with this set of themes by my friend. The next set I plan on being a longer chaptered type of fic. Gonna try to be more creative :3


	12. A Hot Kiss and a Love Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW- Sara and Jaal tease each other, interrupted once and when they are finally alone, they finally join.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that made me change the archive thingy to explicit- and it is- enjoy!

I am finishing a report to Tann about the Elaaden business. Trying to finish up everything before going back to Khi Tasira. It all ended with a fight with another architect, another remnant data core for Peebee. Jaal is laying on my bed, datapad in hand. I'm at my terminal finishing up.

I hear Jaal sit up. "Sara, do you ever notice the squad talking about my thighs?"

I send the report. "Eh, kinda. Why?"

He sets the datapad down, I turn around in my chair to look at him. "Well," he shifts to the edge of the bed, "Peebee had said that they were massive. Cora complains about it being too hot. I have... forgotten what Liam has said."

"Should sit up in the seat next to me. Feels like I'm a taxi driver anyways."

"Taxi driver?" He is careful with pronunciation.

My hands rest on the back of my chair and my chin nuzzled on top. I sit on my legs. "Yeah. Someone who's job is to transport people place to place in a vehicle."

"Oh." He looks down. "I apologize."

I shrug. "Meh. I'm used to it. Besides the seats aren't exactly joined. I'm surprised they're complaining at all."

"Does it mean they're that big?" He's sounding sad. Concerned. My heart drops.

I smile gently. "Jaal, no." The tempo in my chest increases with thought. "Us Milky Way species like to be dicks to one another."

He looks up at me. "Sara, do you think they're... too big?" His eyes are saddened like a puppy's eyes. My heart sinks.

A devious and sly smile crosses my lips. /I'd love to show him how much I love them./ I stand up. "Well... lemme see." I walk over as he watches curiously. I kneel on one side of the bed next to him and bring my other leg around his. Straddling him. I sit down on his thighs. My hands trail up slowly along his clothed chest. "Nope. Fits perfectly." 

He smiles deviously in return. His hands trail up my thighs and rest on my hips. "Mm, Temptress."

An ache grows. I shift against him to find a quick satisfaction. "Jaal, I love them." I lean closer, arms wrapped around his neck. My orchestra plays the melody of lust and need. Trails of butterflies tickle from bottom to top. An ache begging to be sated. "And, if the crew keeps complaining..." our eyes close as I approach. Brushing my lips against his before pulling back slightly. He tries to follow, grip tightens and one hand scurries up my back. A low growl escapes from deep within him. I giggle, a sharp inhale. "Come sit up next to me. Or..." I take one finger and caress it alongside his jaw, landing over his lips. I feel him shudder beneath me. His breath hitches. "Better yet, I'd love to sit on them. Unclothed. While the Nomad dictates our tempo." Just saying it out loud, my stomach clenches to sate the tickles. He groans and tries to reach to kiss me. I place my hand just below his neck to stop him. I feel him harden beneath me, in the most perfect spot. I feel it as karma as it seems to tease me. My own breath hitches.

While one hand works to tease between the ridges in the back of his head, my other lies on his chest to keep him steady. His body shifts eagerly under mine, I find myself being pulled close to him by the hand tight around my hips. The sudden movement sends a satisfied pulse through my body and I shiver with a small whimper. Still doing my best not to lose control, I slowly inch forward, brushing my lips against his. He tries to jerk forward with a grunt. And I pull away. His other hand shoots from my back straight up to my hair. Still in a ponytail, he lets out a frustrated groan. I let out a sly chuckle before resting my forehead against his, as both my hands reach up to take down the ponytail. 

My hands return around his neck. Teasing his sensitive ridges along the back of his head. I feel strong and deep pulses of electricity shoot out. /He's losing control./ His hand now entangled in my hair with a strong grip. He has me. I open my eyes slightly to see his lips twitch. I swear this is enough to send me over the edge. Just feeling him beg for control... beg for me. I let out a slight moan before my eyes shut. My heart feels high. I feel my bones shudder with a deep vibrato. An uncontrolled moan escapes. I feel him try to pull me in before-

"Ryder, its Vetra. I need you in the mess hall. Now." The comms click.

And just like that, the magic is gone. My hands go limp. I let out a frustrated grunt as my head falls into his neck. His hand slides down my back rather quickly and rests upon my hip again. I let out an almost pathetic cry.

The comms click again. "In case you need to know, your pyjack shit in the corner."

"His name is Victor." I say between my teeth.

"Well he was victorious in shitting in the kitchen."

Jaal couldn't help but laugh. "Ah, Darling One."

I throw my head back and my arms go at my side. "Fuck." Everything went. The ache, the melody, the vibrato. It was all replaced with frustration and dissatisfaction.

Jaal caresses my cheek. "What was that phrase you taught me? Rain... check?"

I smile again. "Yeah." I let out a sigh. "I should go take care of that." 

"Yes. The sooner you do, the sooner I can get back to you." He let's out a teasing electrical nip from his finger to my lips. I instinctively kiss it. He smiles slyly and raises a brow. 

I stand up, leaving his warmth. "I look forward to it." I start to leave

He stands up and grabs my arm. Halting me in my tracks. I turn to him. He raises my wrist up to his mouth and kisses my pulse. Looking into my eyes with his hooded ones. He breathes in deep and shutters his eyes closed. I feel his tongue tickle my skin. The arousal starts to creep back. He nips his way around my hand, slowly, to the back of my fingers. He goes to the side of my pointer and starts lightly sucking on the skin. He looks into my eyes as he places a last kiss. "I /need/ your taste on my tongue. Do not be long." A deep hunger in his eyes.

"I'll do my best, Jaal." He clasps my hand and releases it.

"Good. I will wait as patiently as I can."

There's still a slightly wet spot on my finger. I bring it up to my mouth and taste him on it. I smile. "Good." I give him a wink before turning to leave the room.

I enter the mess hall and Vetra passes me. "Finally, took you long enough. I need to go check my room for him and work on my gun. Thanks for cleaning it."

"Yeah. Not a problem, Vetra." The door wooshes close behind me. I roll my eyes and grab the paper towels and disinfectant wipes.

The cleanup is easy. It's not the first time Victor has done this. I stand up and go to the sink and wash twice with hot water. As I dry my hands the door to the mess opens.

Before I can turn around, Jaal's hands wrap around my belly. He closes the gaps between us. His right hand cups up my body and reaches around to pull back my hair to the right side, I tilt my head in the process, leaning back into him. His hand trails back down to my waist, massaging the area.

His lips are at my ear. Kissing and nibbling on the lobe. The melody returns. I let out a soft moan and feel my head go numb. The same hand races back up my body, gripping my jaw to control my head. He makes me crane back to one side, exposing most of my neck. I notice his gloves are off as uncontrolled bursts of electricity bite my skin. My mind is a wreck. I seem to only be able to focus on him. No thoughts, just the song.

He places his lips by my ear, and in a dark rumbling voice he whispers, "I need to reiterate what I've said, I want to devour you, to drown in the essence of your nectar, to be the conductor of your body's orchestra as you scream the melody of my name."

Arousal shoots through and out my mouth in a vocal moan. My thighs clenching together to try and satisfy the ache.

His palm lightly rests on my throat as he continues to hold my head. His other hand works up my shirt and frantically feels my bare skin. His mouth moves along my neck, sucking, biting, kissing. Leaving wet trails. He constantly groans into my skin. Hairs stand on end with constant electrical bites. He cranes my head and moves his hand to control me through the roots of my hair. I try to feel back for him with my arms, but he locks them in place. His right arm goes under mine and pulls up with his elbow and returns his hand to my roots. The other arm pushes mine into my side as he reaches around to my right breast. This causes me to arch, and turn slightly towards him, giving him room to place his lips on the high point of my throat. He sucks a bit as he sends a shock through my nipple. 

"Jaal!" I cry out and end in a moan, almost doubling over. His grip tightens on my hair to keep me upright. My thighs frantically rub together.

He growls as he places his lips by my ear again and his hand leaves my breast to separate my legs. He keeps them separated with his leg. Now I'm begging. He releases his grip from his hands as he rubs my body, under my shirt. He keeps my head in place with his.

"My hands are starving for your skin, Dearest. Just as my lips enjoyed the vibrations as you cried." He nibbles on my ear. I moan as I lean further into him. My legs feeling numb. I almost buck over, but he catches me. His arm around my shoulders. His other hand moves the hair from the back of my neck. He kisses the nub of the spine. Then sends a shock through his mouth. I cry out and buck up straight, some biotics flare out. I start to whimper. He holds my hips as his head moves away. I hear him beside my ear. "I need your taste engraved in my mouth, a scorching scar in my soul that burns with passion." His hand goes down slowly. I feel numb. He dips his hand down my pants and rubs against the opening, only barley entering me. A tease.

"Jaal..." I moan out. My throat feels high. Even this little touch, I'm about to go over the edge. My breath quickens and my whimpers are higher pitched. I feel myself rise. "Jaal... I'm... ah-" Another tease. His hand leaves before I could. I yell out a moan, aching for the release, my hips buck and my thighs try to find each other, but he keeps them apart. I squirm in his grasp. My body feels high, frustrated but oh so hungry, yearning. 

His wet hand goes up to his mouth. He groans as he tastes it. I feel myself clench, wanting more. He goes in front of me and picks me up, he lays me down across the booth seats. My heart beats rapidly. He kneels down between my legs, my ass hangs off the edge. He slowly pulls down my pants along with my underwear and takes them off. He trails back up one leg, kissing and biting his way up and to my inner thigh. He spends most of his time at both thighs. His hands are placed at my hips, he knows I can be slightly violent. He pushes down to make sure I'm stabilized. He knows I'm still so close to the edge.

I whimper, and I feel my hips start to involuntarily buck up. His tongue slides in and focuses on the best spot. He moans against me and sucks lightly. Caressing my hips with his fingers and sparks. Still pushing down my hips.

My hands frantically search for a place to grab but there is none. My moans get louder and higher in tune with the pleasure. And finally- the world falls silent. A second of pure euphoria in my heart and in the next beat, it all floods throughout my body. Like a wave crashing against a cliff. My back arches up and everything curls. I scream out his name. He continues for a few seconds after to wring out every last drop of pleasure I have. When I start to shake against him, he slowly comes to a halt. Kissing my lower belly as his hands trickle down my thighs.

"Your lips are sweet. And the stain you leave on mine even sweeter, it makes me beg for more." He works his way up my body. Still having on a shirt, most of the work is pushing it up, exposing my breasts. His mouth then starts at the bottom of my belly and he rubs his tongue up to one breast, taking in a nipple. Arousal starts to ache back up. Still sensitive.

One hand keeps him upright as his mouth works. The other is busy with his pants. I cannot see exactly what he is doing, my bunched up shirt and his head in the way. But when both hands return, I know he is ready.

I wrap my legs around his waist. His head comes up to meet my eyes. He leans in to kiss me. Tongue dancing with mine. The orchestra on repeat. I feel him against me, throbbing. One hand trails down my bare waist to between us. He breaks the kiss. "Darling, are you ready?"

I wrap my arms around him and state into his eyes. "Always, my Love."

He positions himself a bit before I feel him slide in. I let out a loud moan as he fills me. A light stretch. His mouth goes to work on my neck, with the way he is working it'll leave a mark. My thoughts seem a bit dirty as I tell myself that I'd gladly show it off. Also thankful that male angara have natural lubricants. His hand cups my waist as he pumps into me. Shocks flow around my body, from his hand, his mouth, each time his hips meet mine. They are deep, and quite arousing. It matches him. 

His ridges always hit the best spots in me. Pressure is what gets an angara to go over, friction helps. But I know he's about to when his movements slow down to a deep grind. He bites my shoulder and I call out his name.

"Sara..." He moans into my neck.

"I love you, Jaal." I moan back. 

I feel a hot liquid fill me, and then Jaal clenches his hands around me and cries out my name as a strong burst of shock flies through my body. Causing me to go over and clench around him. While his electricity is going it keeps me floating. As his falls, so do I. The high lasting a long time as the pleasure laps around multiple times due to the shock and nerves. It always causes me to shake afterwards. 

He goes limp on top of me, careful not to put too much weight. I tremble beneath him. I nuzzle my head into his neck. "I love you, Jaal."

"I love you too, Sara." He looms over me again and kisses me on the nose. I giggle.

"You know, we should try a bed sometime."

"I would not be opposed, Darling One." I feel him retract out of me, leaving an empty feeling. I feel some of the cum start to go as well.

"Hah, well I'm a hot sticky mess." I try to sit up but my body protests.

He grabs a damp towel and my clothes and helps me up. "I can help with the sticky mess part but, you'll always remain hot."

"Thank you, sweet talker." I lean on him as I clean myself up with the towel. "Since Drack likes to sleep here, I think we should also clean the seat."

He puts on his pants. "Ah, yes. That would be courteous." 

As soon as most of the cum is cleaned, I put back on my pants. "Should also take a shower, too. Gah, I sweat so much." I still feel the beads on my head. I stand up slowly and feel my legs tremble.

Jaal comes to support me. "Do you need some help?"

"Nah. I'm good. It'll go away."

He kisses my forehead. "We should start cleaning then?"

I chuckle. "Yes. Before anyone knows."

"Well, your affections can be loud. So, they might know already."

"Eh, the room is close to my bedroom so hopefully they won't suspect this."

He grins. "Let's start, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first smut!   
> Please tell me if I did okay .-.  
> And any feedback would be appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Most of these were written at night when I'm wide awake- but some scenes are based off of things that actually happen in game and I had to base all moments off of memory. So sorry if some things are slightly off ;-;  
> Anyways- my HC Sara (Talia) Ryder has the default look with some alterations etc. etc.  
> this is also my first time posting on AO3 so I have no idea if I'm doing any of this right XD 
> 
> Anyways!!! I hope you all enjoy :3


End file.
